A deep road
by Setrus
Summary: Will become several oneshots over the struggle through the deep roads, where not only creatures of the blight are to worry about, but also the emotions of your companions. Morrigan/Cousland/Leliana
1. Chapter 1

"Oi! Move it yer ladyship!" Oghren's growl barely passed through the fog of Leliana's mind as she stared down at Thomas.

The former noble's normally neatly combed hair was a mess of dirt and sweat, as was the ashen face whose only sign of life was a slight twitch of pain across his features. That was perhaps the scariest thing, that she could actually see that he was in pain, if he had been truly aware of the world he would never have dared showing it.

Lying on his back in the tent they had erected to avoid the majority of the dust the deep roads brought the man remained unmoving, so close to death that Leliana could barely see his chest moving anymore. And all because of a foolish...stupid...idiot! Why hadn't he brought Wynne with them!? But nooo, he had spoken of the great need for offensive power..._never mind that you could get hurt you fool!_

Not that Oghren was useless, as Leliana was on her knees next to the warden, praying furiously while rocking back and forth, the dwarf went to the work of binding the warrior's great wound.

Leliana couldn't help it, her gaze travelled down to Thomas' chest...a sob exploded from her at the sight.

The wound was round and large and right in the dead centre of the man's chest, the wound had dug deep into the man, through bone and flesh, organs and muscles... There was enough health potions poured into the wound to make a small puddle in him, and she could actually _see_ flesh grow back and bones reknit...yet it did so slowly..._too_ slow. She had seen other men die from half the punishment he'd received.

A large hand pushed her backwards as Oghren moved within her field of vision, the dwarf's hands moving with obvious knowledge as he begun to wrap their entire stock of bandages around Thomas' chest, it wouldn't help...it was too late. _Maker...please!_

"For cryin...get out, you're doing no good here!" If the semi-drunk dwarf had any sympathy for her she didn't hear it. He looked up at her with an annoyed look when she didn't move, then his eyes softened, if but a little. "You're only in the way...get some air."

"I...yes." Leliana replied, her mouth dry. With numb limbs she moved to climb out, unable to even glance back at the body soon to be bereft of the man living within it.

Outside it was as it always was, dusty, dry and no light but that offered by the fires and torches scattered around the wide tunnels. Normally Leliana would have wondered at the impressive work behind it all, the beauty of the architecture, even after the days they had spent down here. But now...now it just reminded her of how barren the world could be.

And all because of..._her_.

Morrigan was a dozen feet away, the woman had her hands behind her back as she marched back and forth with hurried steps, her head was lowered, an angry frown on her face. _Angry...what right do you to be angry you witch!? _She hadn't even washed, meaning that dark blood was still splattered across her pale chest,_ Thomas'_ blood...

Leliana felt her hands curl into fists at the sight, hot rage bringing her out of her numbness. "Still here I see? Shouldn't you be fleeing before Alistair finds you?"

The woman stopped mid stride, her head shooting up as she came to stare at Leliana, her eyes oddly....vacant. "He lives?"

"For now." Leliana snorted. "No thanks to you."

"N...no, quite right." The witch turned her face away, much to Leliana's surprise. _She won't contest the accusation? What's her angle?_

"What were you even thinking!?" Leliana practically spat the words at the witch as she took a step forward, her body tense, wanting nothing but leap forward and _tear_ and _shred_...until nothing of that creature before her remained. "Did you not see the ballista!? Did you not realize it could fire!? Or were you so arrogant as to think you could simply blow the spear apart with you magic!?"

Morrigan flinched and took a step back while still refusing to meet Leliana's eyes. "I...was focused on my closest enemy."

Leliana snorted. _Idiot. _"And he steps forward...for _you_!? For _you_ of all the foolish things! Now he's bleeding to death...because you're an idiot and he's the fool that won't let you pay for your own mistakes!"

"He..." Morrigan bit her lower lip, a flash of anger in her eyes. "...would have done the same for you."

Wha-?" Leliana stopped mid-rage, her body going rigid as the meaning of the words bit into her like daggers. Then the anger poured over her like a tidal wave. "Don't you dare make this about _that_! Don't you _dare_! There should never have _been_ a sacrifice! This shouldn't have happened! This is _your_ doing! Your mistake!"

Morrigan took two steps back, as if the words had been actual punches. Oh how Leliana wished they _were_... Then the witch assumed a more even look, her back straightening as she met Leliana's eyes. "He lives yet does he not? Then he will survive."

"You can't possible know that!" Leliana snapped._ The arrogance!_ "He's in _there_! _Dying_! What do _you_ know!? All you can do is how to _destroy_! That is _all_ you know! If you would have even had a _single_ conversation with Wynne! A trade of information...you would be able to _heal_ him! But _no_...you stay _useless_!"

The witch flinched again, but this time she kept meeting Leliana's gaze. "I...yes." _What? Again!? What was going on!? Is she trying to confuse me!?_ "I know only magic that destroys, I know destruction, what it takes to destroy men, so trust me when I say that Thomas did not suffer enough destruction to die. 'Tis I know, he will live."

Leliana wanted to believe it, it was just what she wanted to hear, a ray of hope in the darkness. But it came from _her_... "Your talk is just that, talk! Nothing but the Maker himself could help him now! And it's _your_ fault!" Leliana turned sharply, too angry to even look at the witch anymore, instead she went to one knee and clasped her hands, trying to summon the calm of the Maker's sight, it would not come though... "This is your fault..."

"'Tis true..." Morrigan muttered. _Can't she take a hint? Leave me alone!_ "...but _he_ stepped in front of me, _he_ did that."

Leliana felt her shoulders slump, her words but a whisper. "Always the hero, no matter what..." She then shot the witch a glare as she raised her voice: "Then perhaps he's a fool...but I know that _I_ would _never_ so stupidly risk the life of the man I love!"

"Love? Insipid distraction..." Morrigan replied with an unconvincing snort. "You think to wound me with these words? I care not." The witch looked away, eyes distant. "'Tis but a small game next to our great work, nothing else."

_Game...? _Leliana's eyes widened, then she shot to her feet, blinded by rage. "Game!? You did this on purpose!?"

She was suddenly holding Morrigan by the throat, her weight pushing up against the witch as she pushed the other woman against the wall of the tunnel. Her arms shook with the strain as she pushed harder and harder...as if trying to crush the other woman into the wall. "Wh...what are you doing!?" Morrigan croaked her protest out, her eyes flashing with sudden anger, yet she made no move to defend herself.

"You think this a game!? And when you knew you would loose you did _this_!?" Leliana felt as if her entire being was afire, red hot..._rage..._just coursing through her, crying for her to kill, to close her fist and... "You thought to deny me my _prize_!? He's a _person_!"

"'Tis was not...what I meant." Morrigan grunted, eyes prickling with tears of pain. "Now...let...go!" Leliana suddenly found herself stumbling backwards, a feeling of...confusion forcing her backwards. It quickly passed though, leaving her feeling drained as she glared at the witch.

Morrigan swallowed, her throat red from where Leliana had gripped her, yet she ignored it as she rearranged the rags she called clothes. If Leliana didn't know better she'd thought Morrigan to be...ruffled. The witch didn't return the look, in fact she almost acted a little...scared? Despite the situation Leliana felt some of her anger fading. "I...didn't mean...to..." _She's just as frightened of what might come as I am..._

"No, you did." Morrigan replied, her voice dead, devoid of emotions. The witch sat down, right there in the dust, eyes vacant. "You did..."

There was nothing more to say.

** ** **

Pain.

Thomas bit down as he found awareness slowly come back to him, stopping him from crying out as he felt the fire of pain centred around his chest. What had happened? He'd remembered fighting that cluster of Genlocks, then something about danger...a ballista firing? How had he not dodged it? It was all so hazy...

He opened his eyes.

And instantly found himself staring up at the face of a red bearded dwarf mere inches from his own...whose breath _stank_ of alcohol! The dwarf grinned at him, letting more of that horrible stench roll over Thomas, making him wish that he had stayed unconscious. "Well if it's not Mr shiny! Back from the dead no less!"

Thomas coughed, then cleared his throat, after a moment of hesitation he managed to make himself speak. Maker...just _breathing_ hurt for crying out loud! "Yeah, said he didn't want someone with such an ugly mug." That got a grin out of the dwarf. "So...will you move yours so I can get up or is this the part where we kiss?"

"Ha! You wish!" Oghren laughed as he withdrew, a rough hand closing around Thomas arm, another coming up under his back, helping him to sit up.

"Whoa..." Thomas shook his head, suddenly dizzy. He forced a grin however. "Feels like I'm ten pounds lighter."

"You _are_, that spear took a big chunk out of your chest, surprised it didn't punch through your heart and kill you instantly." Oghren almost sounded...puzzled?

_Too close_...Thomas grinned though, knowing better than to show weakness, especially in front of this dwarf he barely knew. _No weakness, no fear, you're a noble and a leader._..the words of his father never left his mind. "Heart of steel you know, it's my hidden weapon, a mace in case I loose my sword."

A dry chuckle escaped the dwarf, dutiful rather than amused. "Bah, I've seen your insides now boy, nothing there but blood and guts, a whole lot of the later judging by what I saw." The drunkard grinned and shot Thomas shoulder a playful punch. "Stepping in front of that thing...you wardens are a bit daft aren't you?"

The memory returned in a flash, making Thomas wince on the inside. _Oh yes...that..._ "I prefer to call it stubborn, you if anyone should recognise it, that with the deal with Branka."

"Ah...yes." Oghren nodded, a sombre look on his face for but a moment, then it shone up in sudden glee. "Oi, the two dames of yours were fighting like crazy a few hours ago, but now it's so quiet..." Thomas felt a fresh stab of pain in his gut, _oh this couldn't be good..._ The dwarf was grinning though. "Think they killed each other?"

"Well..." Thomas grunted as he forced himself to get up, suddenly finding the tent cramped. "...there's only one way to find out, isn't there? Besides, we need to get moving to better ground."

"You should stay boy, rest. I hate to say it...but Branka can wait another day." Oghren muttered the words, eyeing Thomas chest with some concern. "Wouldn't want to waste my work here now would you?"

Thomas silently agreed, his limbs felt like they weighted a ton, his head was dangerously light and every breath felt like ramming a spike through his lungs. But he had gotten up, he had already made a decision, and by the Maker he had a responsibility beyond that of himself. He managed a wolfish grin: "Oghren, Oghren...rest is for the weak, how could you insult me so?"

"Fine, do as you will...don't mind me..." Oghren rolled his eyes at the warden struggling to get the tent flaps to open. "...idiot."

Coming out Thomas looked left and right, an eyebrow shooting up at the sight before him. Leliana was sitting on a stone, her shoulders slumped and eyes far away as she stared at something small in her hand, a white flower with red centre, an Andraste's grace..._the_ Andraste's grace. Morrigan was no better, the witch slumped up against a wall, her eyes vacant as she stared at the mirror he'd given her not too long ago. _Oh..._

Both looked as if they had cried their hearts out, both looked...defeated...broken. Thomas felt an odd mix of emotions at it, some happiness, to see them react so strongly to his little injury...a warm feeling of belonging...yet mostly sorrow. He had _caused_ this by his actions, _he_ was to blame for this...he'd _hurt_ them...when he'd _sworn_ never to do so.

A rustle behind him forced him to wipe the pained look from his face, instead Thomas managed a wide smile as Oghren came up next to him. "Well good day to you ladies!" _Maker, it hurts to shout..._ Both looked up, eyes wide in shock. "Ready to continue? Or are you too busy pruning flowers and looking at yourselves in the mirror?"

Both pulled aside their objects of attention, sudden blushes appearing on their cheeks. Maker...they had cried...a _lot_, Thomas found himself swallowing before continuing, his voice cocky. "Heck, _I _want to get to that defensive ridge further ahead before setting camp, and I have a hole the size of a melon in my torso, so get up you _lazy-buts_."

That's when Leliana shot forward, the bard so fast that Thomas had no chance of stopping her. The only thing stopping him from falling over as surprisingly strong arms were wrapped around his waist was the supporting hand of the dwarf next to him, though Thomas could give no thanks as his breath painfully shot out of him, leaving him gasping for air. "Thank the Maker you are okay! It's a miracle!"

"Well I couldn't very well leave you three alone out here, you would get lost." Thomas joked, feeling somewhat awkward as the crushing arms of Leliana made him well aware of just how weak he was, and how close to death he'd been. He managed to raise a hand, gently petting the hair of the woman hugging him. "I'm fine...calm down."

"W-we thought we had lost you." Leliana's arms crept up along his back until they were digging into his shoulders, her face coming up to look at him, gaze tearful, then she buried it into his chest, drawing a wince from him. "I-I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Y-yeah." Thomas muttered back, suddenly insecure, this was too personal...too close...in the open... Looking up he saw Morrigan look away, the witch biting her lower lip while glaring at the walls. _Oh Maker...when did life become so complicated?_ "I'm okay..."

_I might add more to this story as the four walk deeper into the deep roads, so those reading should keep an eye out._


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long time since he'd been completely sober, but now, in the deep roads, there was no time for drinks, nothing but tepid water, bread and cheese..._bad_ cheese. Not that he could complain, he'd lived on worse diets, he was warrior caste after all, but no alcohol..._seriously_, who had packed the bags!?

So he was sober...it was worth it. "Branka..."

"Excuse me?" Looking up Oghren found the source of his fresh hope look down at him as the warden climbed one of the boulders blocking their path. At least they didn't have to fight their way up _this_ pile... The human was pale and sweaty, no doubt feeling the strain from his massive wound in the chest, not that he showed it in his face otherwise...only the stiff way he moved showed that he was actually _in_ pain.

"Oh nothin..." Oghren muttered and spat at one of the boulders, drawing a grimace from the warden. Jeez...for being a man that not so recently had bathed in the blood of his foes the man was oddly squeamish, or perhaps he was simply one of those uptight types? Ugh...at least he wasn't as uncaring as those bloody assembly fools... "Are you sure you don't want a rest? I'd like to keep moving but not if you die and leave me here with the glaring brigade." He shot a thumb at the two women trailing them.

The man grimaced and turned away, suddenly very focused on his climbing. "I can rest when we're in a safe area, by my calculations we still have two hours left to move before it's time to sleep anyway."

"Calculations?" Oghren laughed, making the two women momentarily look up at him, the barely dressed babe glared at him, the kind-looking arching a questioning eyebrow. Heh, funny pair that... "You sleep when you're tired, not after certain amount of time, why would you surfacers do otherwise?"

"We usually tell when it's time to sleep by the sun." The man shrugged, his body stiffening as he bent down to check if the nearest boulder was climbable. _Well, at least he isn't whining as others that are wounded are won't to do, thank the stone for that..._ "When it sets we sleep, it's quite simple."

"Sun, bah, here we just dim the lights if we want to sleep." Oghren chuckled. "And do other things of course..." He winked at the man, hoping to get him to open up about the brewing situation behind them.

"I...what?" The man was honest to stone confused! "Other...." He blinked. "...oh." _Slow...odd...he doesn't strike me as the stupid sort._

"Hehe, yeah...can't wait till we find Branka you know, to dip the old wicker."

"That's your wife you're talking about!" The man's neck reddened, his face showing a confusing mix of embarrassment and righteous anger. _Heh, cute... _"Now I know that you're a man from a...colourful background and that you've had quite some time to fall from the honourable behaviour your profession demands...but when you're in _my_ company you will do well to behave yourself!"

Oghren couldn't help it, he begun to grin like a madman. "Well I'll be, barely able to stand and still got some balls in you! And over such a silly thing...heh, I'm so impressed that I won't push you over the edge."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "I'm honoured."

"Damn well should be." Oghren growled, shooting the man an annoyed look. "And _me_ behaving? You have your two dames over there glaring at each other like there was no tomorrow, perhaps I'm the only one behaving eh?"

"Dames...?" Thomas grimaced, apparently not liking the term,_ silly boy..._ "Yes well...I'm not sure what you're talking about, but my companions always act honourable."

"Yeah well you're about to have an honourable fight on your hands in a few moment." Oghren shook his head even as they reached the summit of the rubble, only to find yet another long corridor that only Thomas with his map could identify. "What's their beef with each other anyway? The bitchy one pissed in the other one's ale?"

"Don't insult them." That was an _order_, making Oghren blink and turn to look at Thomas. The man was staring down at the dwarf with a stern look on his face, not unlike the one some of the guards had when they picked Oghren up from the tavern floor...but with more anger in it. _Heh, I'm beginning to like this one... _"As to why they are angry with one another...I honestly can't say." The man shrugged and turned, his movement careful as he begun to climb down the rubble.

"Boulderdash." Oghren snorted as he begun to follow, shooting the two women a look. It was impressive actually, that with them able to continue glaring at each other so silently without either of them stumbling on the rocks they were climbing... "You think I didn't hear them shouting before? Just because my ears are filled with hair doesn't mean I can't hear them."

"Hair...in you ears?" The warden grimaced. "Ever thought about...grooming? Even a warrior should strive to look his best."

"Hey, when it comes to dwarves ya...oi! Don't change the subject!" Oghren chuckled at the way the man sighed in irritation. "So...which one are you boning?"

The man slipped, the sound deafening as his armoured shape crashed into an ogre-sized boulder, then the halls echoed with the screech of his armour sliding down a slope, sending sparks and dust flying. "Thomas!" Oghren wasn't sure which of the chicks that cried out, probably both since they both leapt down a pair of boulders before stopping, compelled to stop as the man raised a palm towards them, his head cocked to the side, listening.

Oghren had to give him credit, the fall had obviously hurt him, if anything the splash of blood now running from the cracks in his armour showed that the wound had opened up again...yet he remained vigilant, listening for the sound of charging foes.

There were no sounds though, neither the scamper of deepstalkers nor the stomping of darkspawn. Snorting Oghren pushed past the jumpy ladies, owing him a hiss from the catty one even as the other one whimpered, her hands over her mouth as she stared at Thomas' blood with a horrified expression. Ugh...dames. "Come here you damn oaf." He shot a hand down, offering it to the downed warrior.

After a moment of hesitation the warden took it, letting the dwarf hoist him to his feet, to his honour he didn't squirm as more blood begun to drip out from his armour.

"We might have to redress your wound." Oghren noted, noticing the way the warden's gaze darted up at the women rather than his own body at the words. _Right...this ought to be good._

After another moment of hesitation the man shrugged, looking awfully casual. "It's a minor rip, it can wait for when we're at camp." Yep, they were being led by a proud fool..._at least I'm lead by someone now._ Oghren grinned, he must be getting desperate letting himself be lead by Mr suicidal... "Come, staying here would be foolish."

Oghren chuckled at the retreating man even as he heard the catty one mutter: "Foolish _man_..."

"Agreed." The redhead grumbled, then after a moment added: "Inconsiderate jerk"

"Idiot perhaps?"

"As good a label as any." The redhead nodded, her hands dropped by now, revealing her angry pout to the curious Oghren.

_Oh this is a laugh..._

Jogging up to the man that was obviously still struggling to walk upright the dwarf grinned wide. "So before those two tear you apart..._which_ one are you boning?" He glanced back at them. "Personally I'd go for the mean one, those ladies are always fun in the sack."

"Wha-?" The man looked up, his features paler then before, obviously he had hoped for some solitude at the head of the group so he could recover. As it was he was struggled to look neutral, _ah_..._pride... _"I'm...for crying out loud, stop asking such insidious questions!"

"In-a-what now?" Oghren blinked, surfacers and their odd talking... "Oh...it's _both_ isn't it!?" He laughed at the mute look that received. "Boy you're a stupid sod aren't you? I'm not against keeping some tail on the side...but you don't let them _meet_ each other! They'll either kill each other...or you! And judging by the looks they're giving you you might want to stay awake when we make camp..."

The man visibly swallowed, his eyes darting to the side, but he obviously didn't dare turn his head and actually _look_ back...if he would he would have seen a pair of women now having turned their glares at him, their gazes boring into him like daggers. "I'm not...actually...'boning' either..."

"Ha! Well shave my beard and call me Trudy!" Oghren shook his head. "Then what's the damn problem!? You promised them both you'd marry them or something!?"

The man bit his lower lip, gaze focused on the floor, as if wishing it to open up and swallow him. Not that Oghren could blame him, angry women was _always_ a plague."Or something..." He turned his head with a snort. "It's complicated dammit!"

"Well you shouldn't have let them meet each other if you wanted to bone them both..."

"Stop using bone as a verb!" The man hissed, shooting the chuckling dwarf an annoyed look, then he looked away once more. "Bah, what do you know? You haven't been around...seen all that has happened, you can't know what it's like."

Oghren chuckled. "Yes, _I_ couldn't _possible_ know about complications with women...oh no, not at all!" He shook his head, amused despite the painful memories rolling around in the back of his skull. "Boy you're one ballsy little warden aren't you?"

"May I remind you that even _with_ my injuries _I_ was the one killing that Ogre a few turns away." The man glared down at Oghren, vainly trying to stare the dwarf down, much to Oghren's amusement. "I will not hesitate to discipline you if you keep getting out of line."

"Yet you don't dare facing the two harpies about to descend upon you?"

"I..." Thomas glanced back at the two women glaring at him, then visibly swallowed. "...shut up."

Oghren laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas felt some of the tension that had plagued him for hours leave him, though he couldn't see the sun he could _feel_ it set, which meant that he could relax in solitude at the camp. The thought didn't make much sense...but he liked to think he didn't have to make sense when at camp.

Behind him the camp was slumbering, the other three members of his journey had been exhausted after the many fights and long marches where one had to remain ever vigilant and sound asleep...and truth to be told Thomas was even more tired.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to go to sleep just yet, with sleep oblivion came, and then he would wake up to a new day of women glaring at him and dwarves bothering him. No...this was a moment to appreciate...._calm_.

Having made camp atop a mound of gravel and rocks protected by a couple of boulders at its top the group was in an easily defensible position, behind them they had cleared away what felt like a small army of darkspawn and other creatures. And in front of him the long corridor ahead was brightly lit by old dwarven runes...meaning _nothing_ would sneak up on them.

So he could relax, think, ponder...and without the pressure of glares and the others waiting for his command he could do so without _fear_...without the need to maintain his authority.

"Ah..the responsibilities of the noble..." He chuckled briefly, his smile bitter as he realized he was no noble no more. Perhaps he was just playing at it? Trying to cling to his former life? Or perhaps he used his old education as something to fall back as he was entrusted the leadership of his ragged band of warriors and mages?

_No matter, it works, that's what's important._

Shaking his head he forced his mind to focus on the more immediate issue. _That's always how it is isn't it? One of these days I'm actually going to have extra time on my hands and have no idea what to do with it... _He frowned and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly he considered his options.

Morrigan. The witch of the wilds, tough, tongue able to cut glass and looks that could cause the chastest man to explode...and so..._fascinating_. It was difficult to stop questioning her over her life, to try and _understand_ her..in a way he pitied her, sure she had been made strong, but at what a cost? And...he'd really thought he could...complete her? His frown deepened...was he being a fool?

Leliana. Sweet, wonderful Leliana... so kind, full of fascinating stories, she even had a dark hidden past that made her all the more interesting. Not to mention that she was supportive, charming, a poet that enraptured him with her whispered lullabies...a true lady of the stories, while still sharp enough to put him on the back foot when she wished so.

_If only I could make a list and compare...but it's not that simple, is it?_

He shrugged. Maker...his mother had spoken of it, of how love listened to no reason. Of course at the moment he'd been the embarrassed son not wanting to listen...but now he really understood, he couldn't _reason_ his way through this. Instead he was supposed to listen to his _heart_...but how did one _do_ that!?

He'd never been good at that when it came to personal things...when things got too close...he shivered in the warm tunnel, a worm of worry coiling about in his stomach. It wasn't supposed to _be_ like this! It was _supposed_ to be _simple_! He was on an adventure full of heroics and great struggle! _Not_ in one of those damn songs the bards sung! The ones about heartbreak and women endlessly crying out about the impossibilities of their love...Maker he hated those.

Except when _Leliana_ told them of course...Thomas felt his grimace soften away, yet the thought of the woman merely brought him back to the problem at hand. He didn't want to hurt either of them, he _really_ didn't...nor did he know _which one_ to hurt in the first place. His heart was apparently not a great conversationalist...

How long could he avoid them anyway? Soon they would no doubt corner him, force him to pick, and if he simply froze up...well he was pretty sure they would get innovative. Or Maker forbid...both leave him. He grimaced, it would never be the same...how had this all begun!?

He hadn't even thought about it, he had merely been curious on his travelling companions, he'd wanted to talk to them, understand them...it had been _innocent_!_ Then_...he wasn't sure what had happened really. Of course Morrigan had offered to share her tent...but Thomas had been so frightened that he'd come with some lame excuse about them not being alone and then run off so fast that Alistair had asked where the fire was.

His cheeks still burnt at the memory.

It was all so wrong! It was in no way like in the tales! Not even like the story of how his parents had met, it was complicated, painful and full of _traps_! As to why he didn't simply tell them both to go drench themselves in a lake was beyond him...as much worry as they caused him it would probably be the safe bet in the long run...

_Of course that won't happen..._

"Hmpf!" He shook his head furiously, trying to empty his mind of the bothersome thoughts, trying to start afresh, not that that worked either... "Going to get a headache..."

A pair of hands suddenly appeared in front of his face, covering his eyes. "Guess who?"

Soft whisper, close, melodic... "Leliana, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Can't." She replied, tone cheerful. _Oh, whew, she's in a good mood...thank the Maker, thought I was in trouble there for a moment._ "So I thought I'd keep you company." She sat down next to him, so close that their hips met, he felt her oddly friendly eyes burn into him as he continued to look out over the hall ahead of them. "How's the wound?"

Thomas blinked, momentarily frozen, he was relieved she didn't browse the topic of his thoughts, but also afraid since it was so close to them, a wrong word and he would be undone... "Oh!" He pushed his legs away a little, enough so he could look down his shirt, the bandage was still there, but under it he could feel the itching as his wound begin to scab. "Healing nicely, Oghren says I got good flesh for health potions."

"You've drunk quite a few of them these last few months..." Leliana remarked dryly. "By the way, it seems our supply is beginning to dry up..."

"My fault." Thomas muttered with a frown. Damn him and his cheap ways, over a hundred sovereigns and he still turned every coin even when it came to health potions and their ingredients...maybe he should let Alistair do the shopping after this? Then again they'll probably become paupers instead...maybe Sten?

"Yes it is." Leliana replied, sounding a little amused. "Cheapskate." She shot his shoulder a soft punch.

Thomas shrugged. "Father taught me well." _Father_...the bitterness of the memory still managed to sour his mind, turning everything else to dust and making him clench his fists in powerless hatred.

"I...yes..." Leliana said, pulling back a little, an odd look on her face. "You scare me at times."

"What?" Thomas quirked an eyebrow, not understanding.

The woman shook her head, looking away. "Whenever family is mentioned around you...you turn...it's as if a sudden darkness appears in your soul. Perhaps it sounds silly but..." She shot him a look. "...I want you to be careful about that, to embrace your darker side...I would not want you to loose yourself like that."

Serious words...striking all too close to the mark...Thomas forced a grin. "What? Thinking me to be Morrigan now?" Leliana's face instantly turned dark even as Thomas closed his mouth with a loud snap.

_Oh I didn't just mention...of all the foolish things!_

"What is-"

"Don't." Thomas looked away, feeling his throat dry out and his body tense as it...unable to take fight...prepared for flight. "Don't ask me...it's not fair."

"_Fair_?" Leliana had that _tone_, that tone that made him cringe in fear. "Is it fair to keep two women on a leash? To keep their love so close to you yet giving no promise in return?"

"Morrigan is not the loving type." Thomas remarked, more out of a wish to stall than anything else._ Maker...get her away...or...something! _

"So she says, yet I've seen the way she looks at you, the way she looks hurt when you ignore her in favour of me." Leliana muttered the words as she stared at her feet, the pair looking so dainty compared to the massive boots of the man next to her. "You're _hurting_ her."

"I...no..." Thomas shook his head, his thoughts filled with buzzing flies, making it difficult to concentrate. "She's...she's hurt Leliana, not by me but by her entire _life_...I cannot just..." He made a useless gesture at the air around them, unable to voice his thoughts.

"You wish to...heal her?" Leliana quizzed, he didn't recognise the tone, he knew he _should_...but his focus was off by now. "To make her into a _truly_ good person?"

"I...wouldn't use those words..." Thomas stumbled on his own words. "...she is a good person...I just..." He made another gesture, his frustration building. "...wish to bring it out of her?"

A giggle, an honest to the Maker giggle! Blinking Thomas looked over at the woman, her amusement obvious as she looked back at him from below a bang of fiery hair. "Ever the hero, saving maidens, even when they do not wish to be saved."

"Maiden?" Thomas scoffed, sharing in the amusement. "I guess you have a point, maybe you should stop telling me all those stories?"

The amusement instantly died away. "Yes...maybe I should?" There was pain in the eyes looking back at him now, pain enough to make him look away. _Maker...why!?_ "What to do with little old me?"

"Old?" Thomas managed a snort, shooting the woman a wink.

"Don't change the subject." Leliana practically growled. Her gaze bored into him, making him shy away as his very soul begun to squirm, pierced by her stare. "I thought you cared...even loved me...yet you..." A sniffle made him look back, finding her eyes full of tears. Feeling his breath get knocked out of him he could only mutely stare as she continued: "...leave me like this...hanging..._clinging_...why are you so _cruel_!?"

His arms shot around her automatically, hugging her closer as one arm wrapped itself around her shoulders and the other came to dig into her hair, pulling her against his chest. "I have _never_...desired to harm you...I swear it." He swallowed, heart racing. "I...I'm not good with words."

"Liar." Came the sniffle. "You've talked people into giving you everything but their clothes..."

"B-but not with talks of the heart..." Thomas muttered, unsure how to proceed. What does one _do_ in a situation like this!? "I...I'm _so_ sorry."

Nothing happened, the woman in his arms kept sniffling quietly, he kept petting her shoulder and the back of her head, awkward beyond words.

"T-tell me you still..." She hesitated, no doubt feeling him tensing up. "...c-care?"

It _hurt_, hurt so much he could barely breathe, yet he forced himself to smile. "I'll do one better." Grabbing her by the shoulders he gently pushed her back, giving him a brief look of a tear streaked face and trembling lips, before he closed his eyes and leaned forward. She was sweet...wonderful...and _all_ too willing.

_Maker preserve me...I'm just digging myself deeper and deeper aren't I?_

** ** **

Morriganfelt her hands curl into fists as her eyes narrowed, she was also intently aware of the way she turned her head away, of how it _hurt_ deep within her...

From her shadows she watched the pair, seething with anger. He never acted like _that_ around her, never looked like _that_ when he looked at her, never kissed her like _that_...of course Morrigan found the whole love-bird thing disgusting...but it was still something of _hers_ that Leliana was messing with!

She had half a mind to get over there and...no...no that would not do. He was all enamoured with the little bitch right now...he would move to defend her, make her the victim and Morrigan the villain. _Fool...damn...foolish...fool._ She snorted, apparently she was so angry that her vocabulary had gone out through the window...

Morrigan didn't want his love, no...not really..._right_? Shaking her head the witch threw the disturbing thoughts aside as she pressed her lips together in a thin line. No, she simply wanted _him_...and Leliana would _not_ have him! It was _that_ simple! No buts or ifs! Right...?

She bared her teeth in a feral snarl, the urge to turn into a wolf and sink her fangs into that delicate little flower who Thomas apparently was trying to eat whole almost overwhelming...yet she controlled herself, her mother had taught her better..._guile_ was always preferred when it was an option. So guile it was...Morrigan begun to smile.

Well, if Leliana can be sneaky and try to sway the man when they were alone...why couldn't she? And Morrigan had a feeling she would be _far_ better at it than the chaste little sister...


	4. Chapter 4

Ducking Morrigan barely dodged the arrow aimed for her chest even as she watched Thomas gut the last of the genlocks that had tried to rush her and charged towards the ogre close by. The creature was frozen by Morrigan's spell, one fist still drawn back for a massive blow. Leaping forth the man begun his assault on the beast, his triangular shield of steel brutally getting to work. Morrigan couldn't help but wonder at how many times she had seen this scene by now...it was practically routine.

The first blow struck the creature in the knee, creating a web of cracks in the flesh and drawing a groan from deep within the ogre's chest. The second struck the beast's other knee, with a loud crack both knees begun to give way as the integrity of the limbs begun to break, no doubt aided by the sheer weight of the monster. Frozen pieces of flesh fell off the injuries, revealing breaking tendons and frozen bones...all giving way as the creature begun to list forward.

They matched so perfectly...she with her great magic that could stop their foes dead in their tracks and turn a charging horde into a confused rabble...and he who dispatched the stumbling foes with such brutal efficiency. They had perfected fighting together like that...they knew how each one fought, how they could best work together. Not at all like Leliana who currently seemed content to dance around a clumsy hurlock as if she was was a tawdry tavern girl...Morrigan smiled at the thought.

No, she was not able to fight with Thomas like Morrigan did, she could only stab his foes in the back at times, or pin a solitary figure with a that silly bow of her, not at all like Morrigan... How could Thomas _not_ see this? How could he not realize the importance of this? That Morrigan was better for him? _Fool_...

The third blow of his was the tip of his shield impacting with the ogre's chest that was rapidly getting closer, breaking several ribs inward so that red blood suddenly came pouring out of a wound, clinging to the frozen organs and skin around the wound. The fourth sweep of his shield was practically unnecessary, dodging to the right he swept his shield around, shattering the throat of the ogre even as its damaged knees gave way, dropping it face first to the floor.

The creature's chest broke apart even as Oghren's sweeping sword sliced the last hurlock in two, leaving them all staring around themselves while breathing heavily, as always expecting another foe, not really trusting the sudden silence.

No charging foes were forthcoming though, leaving it to Morrigan to strap her staff back unto her back, Oghren and Leliana quickly doing the same to their cruder tools, though Thomas waited a little longer, as if not trusting their judgement that all was safe. _Heh, survivalist_...Morrigan smiled even as she watched the man reluctantly sheet his sword, he didn't seem to feel the affect of the wound anymore at the least..._good_...Morrigan still felt a worm of..._something_ at the memory of that event.

"Well wasn't that nice?" The man smiled, ever the confident little soldier he jabbed the thawing ogre with his foot. "I think I broke my new toy."

"Someone has to, nay?" Morrigan quizzed, drawing a _look_ from Leliana, not that she cared...the warden simply chuckled. "Besides, they always want to play the same game, it gets bothersome."

"True, true." Thomas nodded. "What do you say Oghren? Think you can find something useful in these carcasses?"

The dwarf spat some bloody phlegm on the stone floor, drawing an annoyed look from Leliana and Thomas both. _Tsk, silly people_... "Sure thing, a cavity search might yield a few things from even _that_ ugly bugger."

"You...do as you please." Thomas grimaced, suddenly turning to look towards a doorway leading to another chamber where from half a dozen darkspawn had come from not a few minutes ago. "Hmm...I think I see some runes over there, I'll get a transcript, Oghren you go ahead and...do what you do...Leliana could you check the way ahead for traps? No heroics?"

"Of course not, I'll leave _that_ to the expert." She shot him a meaning look, making him blush ever so slightly.

"And I shall tend to that gash of yours." Morrigan declared, her arms crossed in front of her as she nodded towards a cracked dent in Thomas' left shoulder guard, the edge of the hole stained with blood.

_That_ got a reaction out of the others.

Thomas almost looked sick, afraid even, no doubt fearing whatever she was thinking. _He knows me all too well_... Leliana was practically glowering at her, similar thoughts no doubt running through her mind, but with a darker undercurrent. The smelly dwarf merely chuckled, gaze darting between the two apprehensive people. Morrigan couldn't say she liked the dwarf....but she _could_ share his mirth in this.

Still, guile was still of the essence, so it was no trouble for Morrigan to raise her eyebrows in irritation. "What? I've been...studying some texts, is me wishing to learn to heal that strange to you?" She managed a shy and hurt look, playing the wounded little girl she'd learnt so long ago. "I...wish to be useful...to you."

_That_ got to her, Leliana's features instantly softened, remembering their old argument no doubt. _Heh, predictable_... "Go ahead, it would be useful later..." If she actually meant that she'd liked the idea of Thomas being more safe, or that she meant that she trusted Morrigan's intentions she didn't specify...but everyone around could venture a guess. Morrigan forced herself not to smile, _so innocent_...

"Very well, come with me then Morrigan, be careful though, I don't want something new growing out of me." Thomas laughed at his own wit even as Morrigan smiled. _Oh I'll make __something__ grow_...

Leliana, her worries apparently dispelled, was already heading for the doorway ahead, her stance low as she checked every corner and shadow for those elusive traps the darkspawn were clever enough to put up. Meanwhile Oghren was kicking dead darkspawn over unto their backs while removing his gauntlets so as to better pilfer their pockets with those stubby fingers of his.

Which left Morrigan to follow Thomas as the warrior strode towards the other room, his gauntlets carefully stuck in his belt as he pulled out parchment and charcoal from his pouch, eyes intently focused on his target. As was Morrigan's...

The other room was smaller, the floor broken in the corners where crude blades had been shoved into the stones. A few black caskets had been placed in sockets carved into the walls, they had all been broken up though, their content nothing but dust. In fact the only thing of interest was the stone plate resting against the wall in one of the corners, how Thomas had actually managed to notice the mere corner of it that must have been visible from the other room was beyond Morrigan's understanding.

Getting down to one knee the warden pressed the parchment against the tablet as he begun to copy the strange text. Morrigan, suddenly feeling a little nervous, crossed her arms in front of her: "To think a warrior to read texts such as these, are you perchance trying to become a scholar?"

"Actually I'm partly doing this for Wynne's sake." Thomas admitted, he shot her a smile though. "Not that I won't read her translation over her shoulder, a noble is supposed to embrace education after all."

"Knowledge is good, 'tis true." Morrigan agreed with a nod. "It's a pathway to power."

The man chuckled as he continued his work. "You and power...weren't you supposed to heal me?"

"Indeed, give me your arm." Morrigan muttered, feeling new confidence flow through her. He wouldn't even see it coming...she knew him well enough to know she would get him completely off guard. And when he was caught off guard..._heh_...it wouldn't even matter if she didn't get all the way through with her idea. Even a moment of hesitation of him would be useful to use against Leliana...and she had a feeling there would be more than a _moment_ of hesitation...Thomas' fear notwithstanding.

The warden chuckled. "My entire arm? What have you been reading?" He reached back though, arm extending back even as he somehow managed to continue his work with one hand. "Thanks for doing this by the way...I appreciate it."

Morrigan smiled as she grabbed the man by the wrist. "Oh believe me, there is _no_ problem..." It was such a simple plan, not something Flemeth would applaud her for, but it would _work_. She pulled his hand to her chest.

"Wha-?" The man's hand was cold, and twitched at the sudden touch of skin upon skin. "What is..." Morrigan's smile grew even wider as she saw the entire man twitch, as if breaking out of some spell. "By the Maker are you...?" He got to his feet and turned, face so pale that Morrigan couldn't help but chuckle. The blue eyes staring at her darted between his hand and her face, then back again, so quickly that the irises were nothing but a blur. His voice was meek: "That's...not healing."

"Well that depends my lord." Morrigan replied, her smile seductive as she found her confidence grow. She shifted her grip, her hand coming to grip the back of his hand so that she could properly guide it underneath her clothes. She felt his fingers twitch, as if struggling to understand. The warden's face went from pale to deep red, his expression remained blank though. "...do you not feel better?"

"I-" The man blinked, then blinked again, his expression slowly changing to one of...fear? Terror? He looked like a genlock stuck in front of a charging bronto, paralysed by the danger instead of acting upon it. "...yes? But..." His gaze darted towards the doorway, the rest of his body frozen. "...what is this?"

"Healing of course." Morrigan laughed and stepped closer, so close that she could smell him. She leant forward, forcing her lips upon his, her tongue into his mouth, drawing a muffled gasp from him. The grip upon her breast tightened even as he begun to answer her kiss, a voluntary reaction...he was losing the struggle..._excellent_!

A muffled mutter escaped the warrior as he tried to say something, a futile action since he was now leaning forward, kissing her more and more eagerly.

Morrigan managed a smile as she answered him in kind, surprise...such a lethal weapon. She reached down with her free hand, down across steel chains and plates, cold and hard...until..

More maille armour met her hand, yet the warrior groaned. He took a stumbling step backwards, but Morrigan simply followed, pushing his back against the wall, her hand more insistent, fingers cupping him. "This...stop...please." The man managed to croak as he pulled back, eyes rolling back in his skull even as his free hand came to rest upon her shoulder, weakly trying to push her away.

"Really? You're..._sure_?" Morrigan laughed at the way the man hesitated, his body stiff, among other things. She tilted her head to the side, watching the man's lips uselessly move...trying to express his wish. Morrigan smiled coyly, "I don't think you _are_...but if you must...just say no."

There was no answer.

Slowly...ever so slowly...she slipped to her knees. _Soo simple...men._ "I..." The man's words were caught in his throat as one of his hands came to press against her shoulder, the other roughly grabbing her by the hair, Morrigan chuckled. _Eager little thing_... "I..."

Though now she had a problem...she had no idea how to get the armour _off_! Running a hand up one of his legs and under the maille shirt she tried to find some sort of fastener while the other kept Thomas..._entertained_. The rumble within his chest was replaced by a gasp as her hand found a leather knot under his armour, a tug at it and she saw the maille drop ever so slightly.

_Oh this will be fun! Just a little more and I'll-_

"Thomas I can't find any-" The words behind the kneeling Morrigan died out, making her smile.

Rising to her feet Morrigan tried to compose herself, so as to not smile _too_ much as she met Thoma's eyes. She needn't have bothered, the man's wide eyes were solely fixed on the woman that no doubt was behind her, he swallowed and licked his lips, but no words escaped them as when he tried to speak.

Taking a deep breath Morrigan slowly turned, one hand coming up to theatrically wipe away some imaginary spittle from her lips. With her back towards the warden she smiled widely, the feeling of victory euphoric as she watched Leliana, the woman pale as a ghost as she stared at the scene before her. Slowly her hands came up to her mouth, an odd gasp escaping her as she pressed her palms against her mouth. Her eyes welled up...Morrigan could swear she saw the woman's legs wobble.

The tearful eyes slowly turned to focus on Morrigan, there was nothing but pain in them. _And unto the deathblow_...Morrigan arched an eyebrow and shrugged, only letting herself smile but a little.

"You dog!" Oghren suddenly barked out, the dwarf appearing behind Leliana with a wide grin. "Now _that's_ impressive!"

It was enough to break her, with a strangled sound escaping her Leliana spun around and stormed off.

"Leliana...no..."

Morrigan stiffened, sudden anger welling up within her. Here she was revelling in her victory and the damn man dared to...!? Whirling about she found Thomas still staring at the open doorway, the pain...and _regret_...in his eyes obvious. It took every ounce of her self-control for Morrigan to smile as she put a hand on his cheek. "Forget about her, she will get over it..."

"You..." Thomas muttered, hand coming up to grab hers, he pulled it off his cheek as he shook his head and closed his eyes. "...you're bewitching."

"It's what I do." Morrigan replied, forcing herself to smile. This was _not_ part of the plan... "Now-"

She didn't get to finish as the man suddenly pulled away from her, his face downcast as he suddenly moved, steps hurried and stiff as he marched towards the doorway, practically bowling the dwarf over as he went. "Oi! Watch it you damn nug-licker!"

"I..." Ignoring the smelly oaf Morrigan eyed the doorway where her man had gone. To just leave like that...after everything...it made no sense, it left her confused, and not a little angry. "..._why_!?"

"Beats me toots, personally if I were him I would be greasing the wheels with you right now." Oghren replied with a wink.

Morrigan snorted, _filthy creature_... "I did _not_ ask you, _dwarf_."

The dwarf shrugged, not rising to the bait. "No one else here toots." Another shrug and he walked away, a crude chuckle escaping him.

Morrigan blinked, confused as she realised that she indeed _was_ alone in the tomb. No one else was with her..._alone_...because he had _left_....a foreboding dread fell upon her.


	5. Chapter 5

_To annjul: Because she'll show up later? ...fine, I'll change it. *Grumble* Not like anyone ever reads that part..._

_Cheers_

** ** ** **

"This is a horrible situation." Thomas remarked, head hanging low as they marched onwards.

Far behind him Morrigan sauntered after them, softly whistling a tune he'd never heard, apparently uncaring about how loud it was and how many potential foes she might attract. Thomas didn't quite understand _why_ she was whistling...she had never struck him as the cheerful type, and he couldn't help but wonder if she had some sort of underlying motive behind it...but he couldn't come up with any.

"You're telling me, one of the ladies is too far back and the other is too far forward." Oghren grumbled, shooting Thomas a look. "Couldn't you have kept it in your pants for a few more days? "

"I didn't-" Thomas started, then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look...I didn't really meant the tactical situation, though that's horrible as well..." He looked over at the far distance where Leliana was scouting. Sure in fights she withdrew to the group to fight...she even followed his orders....but the moment it was over she returned several dozen feet ahead of them, adamant in keeping her distance.

"Well it's your own bloody fault." Oghren muttered. "Sure it was a nice choice of tail but your timing is just awful."

"I _didn't_ choose anything!" Thomas hissed, the word 'didn't' for some reason beginning to echo across the halls, making both women shoot him frowns. _Great...they're going to kill me, I won't be able to sleep for the rest of the trip...yep...great._ "Look, she jumped me okay, I had nothing to do with what was going on."

"Heh, even better." Ogrhen's grin was so wide it was difficult to understand how his head didn't break in two. "You got to love it when they jump you like that."

"Well..." _It's awfully hard to argue with that_... "...perhaps, but not in such a situation. I can't for the love of me understand the timing, could one choose a _worse_ moment?"

"Well that depends, timing for what?" Oghren replied, his tone oddly...flat for such a topic, surprising Thomas that was expecting some sort of innuendo by now.

"Timing for...you know..._that_." Thomas replied with a uncertain gesture, feeling a blush creeping up on him.

"That?"

"You know what I mean."

"I know what _I_ mean when _I_ say that." The dwarf shot him a wry smile. "Though I'm not sure _you_ know what that means."

The blush practically exploded over his face. "I-" He shook his head furiously. "What are you _implying_!?"

"I don't think I'm sodding implying anymore." The dwarf chuckled at him. "You're redder than my beard for crying out loud!"

"I...could you keep a civil conversation for once!?" Thomas cried out, his frustration threatening to explode into violence.The only thing stopping him was the look the dwarf shot him, a look _advising_ against it. Thomas forced himself to calm. _Breathe...breathe_... "I just...I understand, really, I do." The dwarf raised an eyebrow in scepticism, forcing Thomas to add: "Father told me all about the birds and the bees."

_The fact that I kept my fingers in my ears the entire time need not be mentioned_...

"Hah!" Oghren shook his head. "What in the name of the paragons does birds and bees have to do with things? I've never seen a bird spread its legs for me or-"

"That's...quite enough with the mental image." Thomas interrupted with a raised hand, his grimace making the dwarf chuckle. "It's just an expression."

"Stupid one at that." Oghren patted Thomas on the back, somehow making it feel extremely patronizing as the dwarf spoke: "Listen here boy, dwarven ladies, and humans too, are not birds nor bees, there's more to it."

"Wow, _really_?" Thomas rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling as if he was that ten year old not wanting to listen to his father again.

"Listen you damn whelp!" Somehow the dwarf managed to smack Thomas over the head, inducing another old memory of fatherly affection, he grimaced at the precious memory even as he forced himself to listen. "They are clever you see, clever...yet at times they act all weird, and you more or less have to roll with the punches."

_Okay...only half of that made sense_. "It's not a fight."

"If it doesn't feel like it you're not doing it right." Oghren chuckled. "See, right now little miss emotions over ahead is acting all weird, and all you can do is to roll with the punches."

_Oh_. "I'm not...good at that." Thomas admitted with a grimace.

"Then get better." Oghren snorted, as if it would be the easiest thing in the world. "As for little miss dark magics over there..." He shot a thumb towards the still whistling woman behind them. "...now she's a _very_ clever little lass...almost too clever for her own good I'd say."

"Clever? Sure..." Thomas arched an eyebrow at the dwarf. "...but I wouldn't call what she did back there clever, I mean it was so bold...the chances of being detected-"

Oghren sighed loudly as one of his hands came up to scratch the fiery beard of his, he looked over at Leliana, a small smile on his lips. Was he..._leering_ at her!? Thomas felt his hands ball into fists even as the dwarf spoke: "You really don't get it do you...wow...and _you're_ supposed to be a tactical genius?"

"That epithet comes from Alistair, not exactly that impressive." Thomas chuckled, knowing fully well that Alistair's judgement wasn't as bad as he himself and Morrigan tried to make it look. _Though about this one he's clearly wrong._

"Epi...you speak like a damn shaper. Still, _that's_ not the _point_." Oghren muttered, a hint of annoyance in his voice. _You're__ annoyed!? I'm the one about to explode here!_ "I'm saying that if you look at this whole thing from a tactical viewpoint, a battle if you will, you might understand what they're trying to do."

"They?"

"Yep, takes two to fight you know."

"And that makes me...?"

"The battlefield I'd say, or perhaps a vital point on the battlefield?" Oghren chuckled at the thought, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Bet it would be a tower..."

"Right." Thomas didn't even try to understand what the fellow warrior meant anymore. Instead he let his frustration boil within him like a badly cooked meal, making his expression sour and his walk stiff. He shot Leliana's back a scowl, _damn guilt_... "But what does all this have to do with-ow!"

The punch was harder than he'd expected, _and_ aimed at his side. "Oi! I'm the man with proper experience here, so listen up!"

"I-fine!" Thomas snorted, rubbing his side with a grumble, that stout fellow had quite an arm..._this can't be good for my authority...not as if I seem to have any anymore_...

"Now if they're fighting they have their objectives, to...say...take the vital point?" The dwarf gestured as he spoke, obviously enjoying being the teacher. _Probably due to the subject...he doesn't strike me as the Wynne sort of person._ "Now how would you go about it? Perhaps rush at it? Perhaps fool the foe that you've already taken it and there's no point in fighting?"

Thomas frowned. "Well..._yes_...that's a valid strategy I'd say, though I still don't understand how you could apply this to..." He blinked, a worm of a thought prodding the back of his head. Oghren looked up at him, expectantly. "...you're saying that...but that...." The dwarf smiled, apparently Thomas was on the right track. "...you can't possible mean that she did that...so that..._no_!?"

"Wow, he learns." Oghren chuckled. "As I said, she's clever."

"She...she _wanted_ to get caught like that!?" Thomas exclaimed, still not really believing the conclusion.

"Yep, got to respect those smarts of hers." Oghren grinned.

_Respect_!? Thomas felt his face twitch, his fists too...his whole being just wanting to..._punch_ something. _Had Leliana done something similar last time at camp!? Were they both without any honour whatsoever!? It was just...wrong! Wrong and...I look like a fool! I've been played for an idiot in their struggle! As if my own opinion doesn't matter! What gives them the right...dammit!_

Next to him Oghren watched his face play with fascination, the dwarf slowly widened the space between them, as if expecting a blow to come at any moment.

_This...ends...now!_

That's when Leliana screamed out: "Darkspawn!"

A moment later she was stumbling back as half a dozen arrows whistled past her, one even grazing her leather armour, making her stumble the last steps as she took cover behind a pillar.

Thomas was moving before Leliana's warning had fully registered, his sword practically flying out of its scabbard as his teeth were bared in a snarl. _Perfect! Just damn well perfect! Maker I hate you right now! You hear me!? Hate you!_

Instantly regretting the heretical thoughts didn't stop Thomas from barrelling into a genlock, knocking it over he stomped down on its face, his heel punching into its eye with a squishy sound.

_Damn!_

A hurlock came at him, sword raised high. A dodge to the left and a sweep of his blade and its guts poured out over the floor.

_Annoying!_

Another genlock stood on a pile of rocks, bow drawn as it took a bead on him. With a roar Thomas put all his weight behind his shield as he smashed into it, sending the creature flying...right into the magma slowly pouring down a channel on the side of the corridor.

_Women!_

Screaming the creature caught fire, struggling it tried to get up, only to beginning to sink into the magma, it's screams turned to shrieks...then to squeals as the magma begun to swallow it.

Ignoring the screams he turned to face a charging hurlock, only to see it stumble as an arrow lodged itself in its throat. He still attacked though, spinning clockwise he ducked under another foe's attack as his sword cut off the already dying hurlock's leg at the knee. The one who's attack he had dodged tried to recover, only to stumble back as a shield smacked into its face, followed by a sword stabbing it through the mouth.

Finally Oghren caught up, grunting as his broad blade carved a genlock in two.

Thomas was barely aware of it though as another roar passed his lips as he parried two more arrows with his shield before charging the genlock and hurlock responsible for the offense.

The genlock's head exploded as his sword smashed through the skull, the hurlock had already drawn its sword thought and was already about to attack when it froze mid-attack. Knowing the long ranged freeze of Morrigan's wouldn't last more than a moment Thomas kicked out, sending the already thawing hurlock flying.

Spinning around he ignored the scream of the creature as it fell into the magma-filled channel, instead he glared at another genlock coming at him, his snarl making it hesitate for but a moment.

Then it was no more, its head flying away as the body slumped to the floor...

Revealing a hurlock whose head was covered with a ragged cloth, the creature's mouth moving as it recited some strange language. _Emissary_..._filthy_..._mage_...

"Come here!" The beast hesitated at the roar, it's eyes widening in something resembling fear as Thomas leapt at it.

The shield striking it in the face was enough to stop it from speaking, dropping the shield Thomas grabbed the beast by the throat, stopping any further attempts at spells as he pushed it up against a pillar. A throaty growl escaped it as it raised it's sword, only to have the hand gripping it cut off by sweeping blade.

Snarling at the beast as it howled in pain Thomas dropped his own blade, clenched the freed hand into a fist...and punched the creature in the jaw. Fragments of teeth were sent flying, along with an explosion of blood as the beast bit off part of its tongue. It begun to slump...only to be pushed back up against the pillar by the growling warden.

"You!" He punched it again, tearing off part of its jaw with the sheer impact of his gauntleted fist.

"Ugly!" Another punch and the skin along its cheek was torn off in an explosion of blood.

"Filthy!" The left eye of the hurlock broke apart as the bone in its temple snapped inwards.

"Beast!" The last punch struck the same place, utterly deforming its face as the skull itself begun to give way, blood poured down that half of the face as the creature stared at him with its one remaining eye.

Leaning forward Thomas got within an inch of its face, he could smell it..its _taint_. It stared back, eye dim with pain and fear. "Die!" Barely had he hissed the command before he grabbed it by the belt with his right hand while his left tightened around its throat...and with a twist of his body tossed it across the hall.

With a crunch it smashed into the wall on the other side of the hall...before falling into the awaiting stream of magma. _This one_ did not scream as it was burnt to nothing...its struggle to get up minimal as it was swallowed up.

Suddenly finding himself without opposition Thomas took a deep breath, his stance still ready to fight, then another...still ready to fight. By the Maker...he wanted _more!_

"Wow." Turning to the remark Thomas found the other three staring at him, the two women gawking like the idiots they were while Oghren only seemed amused. "Talk about blowing off some steam...want to become a berserker?"

"_You_!" Thomas growled, pointing an accusing finger at Leliana, making the woman take a frightened step back. "From now on you stay with the group! _Clear_!?"

"Y-yes..." Leliana's lips trembled, but _this_ time Thomas couldn't bring himself to care.

"And _you_!" Morrigan didn't flinch so much as turn her head slightly, as if unsure how to meet his glare. "No more _whistling_!"

"...fine." The witch crossed her arms in front of her, pouting ever so slightly.

After a moment of of angry breaths Thomas bent down to pick up his discarded equipment. Then he resumed to silently glare at the others, daring them to say anything else. Nothing was forthcoming though, only Oghren looking comfortable under his glares as the dwarf with an amused look glanced at the two women. One who was extremely busy eyeing her shoes while the other was trying to glare back, surprisingly unconvincingly.

Finally he whirled about and raised his arms in surrender. "Maker's breath! I'm surrounded by idiots...I swear...I'll feed them to the deepstalkers. I'll tell the others they all slipped...yes...Maker give me the strength not to throttle them!" He didn't look back as he marched on, instead he let himself went his anger on the walls, the air, anything but _them_!

** ** ** ** ** **

Oghren watched with unconcealed amusement as their leader marched off in his self-righteous anger, somewhat impressed by the number of fates the warden was...loudly...coming up with for the others.

A glance at the two women revealed that the bitchy one was scowling at Thomas back, her arms crossed in front of her chest in a hostile stance, her quickly tapping foot revealed her nervousness though. The other one was still flinching back, as if she'd received a blow, her face cycling between looking angry, hurt and frightened...then angry again.

"Well..._I_ like him!"

The looks on their faces was _priceless_.

Chuckling he begun to follow the warden, before he too would receive an amusing lecture from their great leader...


	6. Chapter 6

_To annjul: Romance with the crazy lady? Brr. _

_Writing short chapters is sort of my style, but quick updates isn't so bad right?_

_And unmanly? Shows what you know... More seriously: I'm in awe at bioware's ability to make complex characters and desire nothing but the same from myself. I don't want a confident superman, the faults of a character is by far more interesting than anything else._

_Cheers._

* * *

_Broodmother..._

The word echoed in Leliana's head, making it difficult to concentrate, after a full five minutes of intense battle she was really feeling the _strain_...and the terrifying name did nothing in distracting her from the throbbing of her skull. In fact the echoing word seemed to make things worse, as if sapping away at her concentration, making her feel sluggish.

The cavern was a dusty brown, though most of it was covered in fleshy..._growths_...that stuck to her shoes, making any attempt to move even more difficult than it already was. Dominating the room the broodmother towered above them, larger than even the dragon they'd fought in the Orzammar palace the creature was a giant obese parody of a woman, making Leliana gag at the very sight of it.

From its sides numerous dark tentacles and clawed appendages grew, so large they could no doubt wrap themselves around an ogre...and probably crush it too. The mouth...Leliana had an odd feeling that those teeth could easily shear through her armour and- She shook her head, desperately trying to clear it from the fog that seemed to have befallen it.

_Dammit! Focus!_

It didn't help, instead she found herself distracted as she dodged a stinging lash from one of the several tentacles that had exploded from the floor. "Maker's breath!" The gasp nearly didn't escape her as she was forced to roll away once more, this time to avoid an attacking hurlock. Coming up on one knee she blocked the sweeping mace of a genlock, the bile rising in her throat.

_Broodmother_...

"Forward, slay the beast!" Thomas called out, sounding as confident as ever as he again and again dug his sword into the pink flesh of the monster. It was odd, in the armour of the legion that they've found he almost looked like the beasts surrounding him, a dark knight from the tales...coming to destroy all the hero held dear. Yet now the dark armoured figure was fighting the broodmother, the matted black plates deflecting numerous blows from the hurlocks and tentacles surrounding him.

Leliana felt an urge to spit out some sort of insult._ Forward!? I can barely get anywhere!_ Why weren't they fighting any of the other beasts? All those strong tentacles and cruel hurlocks were wearing the group down, yet Thomas insisted on crying out the same order, _over_ and _over_ again! Damn that man!

It was taking too long...Leliana wasn't even allowed to fight with her bow, the space too cramped, leaving her to fend herself with her axe and dagger. Which would be _fine_ if she wasn't already so _exhausted_...she cried out as a tentacle whipped forward, hitting her straight in the chest and sending her to the ground, gasping for breath.

Rolling to her feet she struggled to breathe, her eyes widening as she saw one of the hurlocks charge at her as the others went for Oghren and Thomas.

Jumping forward she dodged the hurlock's attack, her dagger severing several of its muscles at the thigh, making it drop to the ground with a howl.

"Leliana! The broodmother!" The order made her grit her teeth. _I'll give __you__ broodmother_!

Still, her anger for him couldn't endure as she watched the scene before her.

Oghren was awash with blood, both from darkspawn and himself, and his movement was sluggish as he spun his massive sword above his head, forcing the hurlocks behind him to back off even as he dug yet another wound into the disgusting creature. In a corner of the cave, close to the flank of the beast Morrigan stood, wavering slightly as she cast yet another spell. The woman still held a proud posture, but she was obviously struggling to remain standing. Only Thomas seemed okay, as if he didn't feel the blows raining upon him.

_Damn him_! _He's in love with his own story! How could he possible have any-_

Sweeping her weapons around Lelian cut open one of the tentacles. Instantly it withdrew into the ground, only to be replaced by yet another one...shooting up right beneath Leliana's feet!

Jumping to the side Leliana kicked out against an charging genlock, striking it in the knee and sending it tumbling to the floor. Too many...there's just _too_ many! Why didn't Morrigan cast some spell that would-

"Damn you!" The witch cried out, stumbling back as a hurlock's blade tore into her staff and sent her stumbling into the cave wall. Leliana could only watch as the hurlock advanced, and before Morrigan could even begin to cast another spell, smacked its shield into her face. The woman flew back, then crashed into the wall, head first.

There was a loud crack, a wet sound...and Morrigan went limp, a red splatter over the wall where her head had struck it.

_Good_.

Leliana blinked._ I did not just think that_... was it the broodmother's presence that did it? Or was it the growing anger within herself? Was it the influence of Marjolaine making itself known? Or was it simply...her own desires finally welling up?

_It's all so confusing_...

Parrying a curved blade with her axe Leliana moved to stab the attacking hurlock in the face...only to find her arm refusing to move!

Looking back Leliana's eyes widened at the sight of a purple tentacle having wrapped itself around her arm, curving tightly around her leather vambrace. Even as she watched it tightened, drawing a wince from her as the bones in her arm begun to bend under the pressure. Her gut tightened even as Leliana managed to punch the hurlock pressing on in the face, earning her a moment of respite. _Bad...this is bad!_

Then she felt it, something slimy...and _cold_...wrapping itself around her right leg!

"Maker! Get off me!" Leliana cried, looking down in fright at the purplish thing crushing her thigh. It stung, as if the disgusting thing was covered in hundreds of tiny barbs, stabbing into her. _P-poison_!? "For-ah!" It _stung_! Tugging at the gripping thing she screamed, watching her skin rip open, as if the contact with the tentacle had turned it into paper. "_Ah_!"

Something smashed into her axe, looking up Leliana saw something come at her, filling her vision-

Then nothing.

** ** ** ** ** **

"Forward dammit! Concentrate on the broodmother!" Thomas roared, feeling an odd sense of elation in being able to vent his emotions on this...thing. _Damn women...where are they anyway? I yell at them and now they don't want to help me fighting this thing!? Atleast Oghren is still-_

"Need help here!" The dwarf roared. "Sodding da-" His cry was cut short as a genlock pounced upon the dwarf's back, drawing a grunt from Oghren before the creature's mace came down upon his head with a crash of steel against steel. The dwarf's helmet cracked apart, revealing a sweaty face...whose eyes rolled back in his skull as Oghren collapsed.

_Doubt_, he felt it, an insidious worm wriggling within his stomach.

Growling Thomas bit down, nearly shattering his own teeth, he felt thankful for the pain as he felt the blades and whipping tentacles impacting with his armour bounce off, yet bending the plates inward and leaving the skin underneath battered and bruised. _Pain means you're alive, pain means you can __fight__!_

The broodmother was the key, and by now that key was bleeding profusely from the great gouges they've made in its flesh, leaving it bent over its own massive stomach as it laboured for breath. A_ chance!_

Leaping forward Thomas aimed for a tire of fat on its flank...and grimaced as his foot begun to sink into it. _Faster_! _Keep up the momentum_! Thomas leapt to the next flab of fat even as he ducked under a sweeping tentacle, the massive limb was oddly sluggish, _was it already dying_? Looking up as he went he found himself meeting the gaze of the creature.

_It...she...almost looks...sad_._ What kind of darkspawn looks sad? I...didn't see that before._

All elation or battle rage that Thomas had felt suddenly disappeared. _There is no victory here, only death_. It was more out of a sense of duty than anything else that he made the final leap, landing upon the creature's back. His left arm shot out, grabbing the top of the...woman's...head, pulling at it he steadied himself upon the living platform that shook under his feet, his right arm drawn back for the final blow.

"Maker save you..." The sword came down in a horizontal sweep, cutting through the flesh of the broodmother's neck. There was a moment of resistance as the blade met the spine, but its skeleton could not withstand the blow...and the monster instantly went limp.

Before him the tentacles fell to the floor, as dead as the creature that had spawned them. Even the other darkspawn hesitated, almost as if they'd been hit by one of Morrigan's sleep spells. Jumping over the dead broodmother's head Thomas planted an armoured boot in the face of a hurlock. The slaughter of the remaining darkspawn was surprisingly easy, as if all resistance had gone out of them.

Mere moments later he was the only thing standing in the room, leaving only silence.

_Wait...__only__ one_!?

Dropping his sword and shield Thomas reached up and tore his helmet off.

To his left Oghren was muttering pained curses as the dwarf struggled to rise, his blood soaked body visibly shaking with the strain. Despite his duty to his comrade Thomas couldn't bring himself to care though, his panicked eyes darting left and right, trying to spot-

_No_.

Morrigan was propped up against a wall. Her left cheek was one big bruise and her black hair was tousled and covered in blood, as was her pale shoulders and neck. All of it...her _own_ blood...she looked so frail...as if the diamond he usually thought her to be had shattered, broken under the pressure..._ Is-is she dying_?

Leliana lay in the centre of the room. her right leg was torn open, as if part of her skin had been ripped off by some crude beast. Her head was resting against a dead genlock while a dead hurlock lay over her lap. A tentacle was still wrapped around her arm...and blood was pouring from her flank.

An alarm went off in his head, a warning that something might happen if he just...

He couldn't-_wouldn't_ listen though, something tugged at his chest, forcing his feet to move, to run.

He was only dimly aware of crying out as he darted forward, crossing the distance between himself and her in a blink of an eye. His legs gave way the moment he reached her, leaving him to fall on his knees before her, his arms already moving to scoop her up.

She didn't stir.

"Leliana!? Come on...wake up!" With his left arm under her shoulders he pulled her away from the corpses as his other hand pressed against the wide gap ripped in her side. The woman didn't stir though._ Maker...help her_! "Oghren! Injury kit!"

"You damn...I'm barely-"

"Injury kit! _Now_!" Thomas right arm sneaked up between Leliana's shoulder blades so his now free hand could shoot up towards the dwarf slowly limping over to them. He didn't dare waste a look at the dwarf though, fearfully watching Leliana and her lack of expression as she lay there, her blood pouring over his lap as he pulled her closer.

The solid weight of the bundle landing in his hand was a greater blessing than anything he'd _ever_ received.

"Come on now!" Thomas tore the bundle's knots apart with his fingers and quickly pulled out the herb-coated bandages. "Live!" He practically punched the bandages against Leliana's wound, making her wince weakly, he face twisting into a grimace of pain. Thomas smiled at the reaction, his chest swelling. "Maker...thank you!" Carefully moving so that he could place her head in his lap he put both hands to use in wrapping the expensive bandages around the injury, the herbs already doing their work as he noticed the blood flow diminishing.

"Dammit, seen worse injuries, foolish..." The dwarf's mumbles barely registered to Thomas as Oghren brushed past him. "I'll just help miss cranky-pants up then eh?"

Thomas couldn't bring himself to care, instead he stared at Leliana's face as it twitched, something flickering under her eyelids, as if she was dreaming. _Fever_!? _Poisons_!? ..._Death_!? "Come on...please." His left hand came up grab her shoulder, the right coming up to hold the back of her head, cradling her as comfortable as he could even as he shook her shoulder. "Leliana...wake up..._please!_?"

Her eyelids fluttered, then opened...and Thomas felt his heart stop, her gaze was blank, _dead_.

_No, no, no...please no..._

She blinked, then slowly focused her eyes upon him, her lip curving into a weak smile at whatever she saw, her voice but a whisper: "Hey...you."

"H-hey." Thomas replied, his voice so thick he could barely speak.

"We won?"

"Y-yes." Thomas replied with a grimace, feeling as if something was squeezing his lungs, making it difficult to breathe. "I...I'm sorry, so...sorry." It was getting difficult to see, yet he was sure she was frowning at him in confusion.

"Sorry?" She asked, voice tiny.

"So sorry." Thomas muttered, shaking his head furiously. "I...sorry." His left hand left Leliana's shoulder and came up to her face, pushing rogue strands of sweaty hair behind her ear. "I'm...sorry." He knew no other word to express his regret, nor for what part he was sorry _for_. For treating her as he had? For yelling at her? For focusing on the monster instead of keeping her safe as a true leader? For having been such a fool? "I-"

"Silly boy..." Leliana closed her eyes with a sigh, her features smoothing.

"Sorry." Was all Thomas could reply, drawing a weak chuckle from her. Leaning forward he came to rest his forehead against hers, his own eyes closing, vainly trying to stop the flood of tears. "Sorry, sorry, sorry...I...sorry."

"Silly, silly boy..." A small hand came up to rest against his neck., pulling him even closer. Even her lips felt weak, but were creased in a smile, he could _taste_ the happiness on them. It wasn't glee, or amusement, it was just..._happiness_, pure and simple.

It was still there, the guilt, but now it mingled with something else...Thomas felt his heart race, his skin tingle, even his breath seemed laboured, as if he too had been wounded. He didn't know _what_ he felt...but it was frightening, overwhelming and...wonderful.

"Are you done yet?" Came Oghren's chuckle, making Thomas' head fly up in fright._ I did __not__ just do that in public...!?_ Leliana's content smile said something else though, the hand on Thomas' neck coming down to his shoulder, giving it a careful squeeze.

Looking up from his ministration with a reddened face Thomas found Oghren standing by the cavern wall, casually leaning on a still bloodied sword stuck into the ground. The dwarf wore a smug smile as he looked at them. "Or do you want some..._privacy_?" The smile turned into a grin.

Thomas couldn't help it, he _really_ couldn't, nor did he understand _why_...but he found himself smiling back.

Behind the dwarf Morrigan stood, her arms crossed in front of her, she was facing partly away from them, her eyes mere slits as she stared into the distance. A blood stained bandage was wrapped around her skull, but the purple bruise over her cheek was still visible, and shining with wetness.

_Wetness_?

Thomas cocked his head to the side, confused. As if sensing his gaze the witch turned away, her shoulders visibly stiff. "We should...continue." The witch spoke, the normal haughtiness in her voice gone. One hand came up to her head as the other pointed towards a hole in the cave wall that had been revealed by the falling tentacles the creature had erected. She visibly wavered where she stood, yet made no other indication of the severity of her injury. "This way."

"We should-"

"Come now, haste." Morrigan croaked, interrupting Thomas even as she begun to move towards the hole, her steps wobbly.

"I should..." Thomas hesitated, unsure.

"Yes, you should." Leliana replied, voice soft as she looked up at him, she was still smiling though. So..._happy_, Thomas found himself smiling back. "Just not right now." The hand on his shoulder came up to his neck once more and pulled him down. _Maker...thank you._

"Ugh..." Oghren muttered in the distance: "...humans."


	7. Chapter 7

_To annjul: Agreed, the amounts of pairings is actually a little disturbing... Did you forget the email you used as well? Because that's what you use to get a reminder...how many emails do you have!? ;-) (Oh and he's got some darkness, poor Howe...) I agree that Morrigan is better plot-wise, but in reality most guys would probably go for Leliana, who by the way is sooo adorable when she starts talking about the stars and nightwatches...*sigh*_

_Cheers._

* * *

"Okay...so she's a little more abrasive than I remember her, it's still Branka though." Oghren muttered with a chuckle.

Crouched down behind a steel sheet that perhaps was the remains some sort of barricade that had been torn down the companions stayed in cover as a thin line of genlock archers holding the entryway to the anvil of the void casually shot the odd crudely fashioned arrow at them. For a cave this place was surprisingly roomy, the walls of it far away, most of the floor was magma though, leaving a large platform for them to walk on as the only way to enter the anvil.

_Wonder if it won't collapse one of these days..._

Strewn across the floor there were lyrium veins, looking freshly mined, at the same time there were dwarf and darkspawn corpses lying around, as if the miners had died on their posts. Of course that _was_ the case, Thomas grimaced as he with half an ear listened to the distant Branka standing in the safety of a wall and cliffs, holding a speech he didn't really want to hear. It was a long...and confidently presented...case for the need to sacrifice so many dwarves, for the broodmother, everything. _Excuses_...and excuses she apparently believed in. The terrifying thing was that she had a _point_, with such great power at their disposal the dwarf's might actually halt the diminishing of their power...

"Seems the dwarf has gotten a dictionary..." Morrigan muttered from slightly outside the circle of crouching companions, angry gaze darting between the ceiling, the ground, the walls...anywhere but at the others, and _Thomas_. Her left cheek was still swollen from the bruise, which was odd since she usually managed to get rid of such blemishes with ease. _Is she trying to incite guilt? It sure is working_...

Leliana shook her head, eyes downcast. "If this is her being abrasive I would fear to meet her when she's angry."

"_You_ would." Morrigan snorted, just loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to really enter the conversation.

Ignoring the insult the bard glanced at Thomas, though her eyes were serious he saw a glint of...something in them as she spoke: "I don't like this."

"Neither do I." Thomas agreed and turned to face Oghren. "Are you sure she's...completely there?"

There was a sudden pain in the eyes of the dwarf, surprising Thomas that had gotten so used to the usual meaning look or amused twinkle. "I...she's always been a little too focused, she'll snap out of it though." The others looked at him with doubting looks. "She will!" Thomas couldn't help but notice the way Oghrens fists bunched up, in anger but in frustration was hard to tell.

Glancing over at Leliana as the woman dared a look over their cover at the many darkspawn that so far hadn't acted overly much to their presence Thomas felt the resolve he'd tried to build up ever since they'd first met the raving woman evaporate, _Maker she's beautiful_... "Alright Oghren, we'll...play along." Another snort escaped Morrigan, a 'I knew it' sort of snort judging by the tone. Ignoring it Thomas forced himself to eye Oghren evenly. "But I must ask you, if it comes down to it..."

"Don't ask me that." Oghren grumbled and looked away, the pained look on his face making Thomas grimace_. How could I ask such a thing? It's not like-_ "If she goes all crazy on us...we'll restrain her for later, right?"

"Right." Thomas nodded, knowing fully well that the armoured lady didn't seem that..._restrainable_.

Oghren managed a weak smile. "Heh, she always liked getting tied up."

Thomas felt his face flush even as Leliana managed a giggle, their witch merely sighing in exasperation. "I...why do you tell me these things!?"

"Hey, if I have to watch you two..." Oghren gestured at Leliana and him. "...you will damn well listen to my _adventures_."

Thomas half expected Morrigan to have some sort of scathing comment to that, but the witch seemed busy glaring at her feet, her lips a thin line. _Damn, this won't do... _"I just don't want to hear about hairy, sweaty, dwarf...things."

"Hehe...oh stop it, you're making me horny." Oghren laughed while shooting Morrigan's chest a leer.

"Oh for-stop that!"

"Fine, fine..." Oghren rolled his eyes while muttering: "...damn tightly wound wardens..." He looked up at Thomas. "...now are doing this or what? My ass is falling asleep."

"I just want to make sure first that you'll follow my lead, I can't lead men...and _women_...who'll suddenly turn on me." Thomas shot Morrigan a look, but her eyes stayed resolutely fixed her feet, she didn't even look as if she had heard him.

Oghren stopped moving, he was looking at Thomas, but not _really_ at him...rather through him. Under his beard the dwarf's mouth moved, yet said nothing, as if it had been put on hold while his brain was coming up with what to say. The conflict was obvious, the dwarf barely knew Thomas, yet the warden had been the only one for two years to listen to him and aid him in his quest...yet his heart no doubt lay with Branka..._or_? After the initial happiness Oghrens cheerfulness about meeting his wife had quickly dimmed, even _he_ had sensed her...strangeness.

Blinking the dwarf focused on him, his gaze steady. "I...yes, I'll follow your lead." The eyes narrowed. "Just don't make me regret it."

"I'll...try." Thomas replied, not daring to promise anything better.

"Aye, I'll take that." Oghren reached out, offering his hand. His grip was like iron, holding Thomas' arm as they sealed their deal, Thomas forced himself to meet the equally iron hard look the dwarf was giving him. There was grim resolve there, a decision of trusting the humans the dwarf barely knew.

_Why do I always get thrown into these situations? It's probably this mother meant by learning how to lead from experience._..

"I think the darkspawn are starting to stir, the main group is still ignoring us but that line of archers are advancing." Leliana remarked, reminding Thomas that they actually had _enemies_ close by._ Heh, not a month ago I would never dream of daring to have a conversation with monsters nearby_...

"Right." Thomas shook off the dangerous reminiscence and the worries about his companions like an old cloak. Pulling a dagger he drew an outline of the field before them into the sand as he spoke: "Morrigan, you're on crowd control, I want the main group asleep and confused before we reach them, then come up for the close support that you do."

"As you command warden." Came the reply, neutral, uncaring.

Now in business mode Thomas found it easy to ignore her reply as he continued: "Leliana, pin any mages, then you'll keep my right flank clear with suppressive fire."

"Sure."

"Oghren, you and me will be at the front next to one another, hit them hard and fast."

"Excellent!" Oghren growled, the thought of violence apparently cheering him up.

"We'll hit them along the left flank." Thomas drew a line in the sand following the edge of the cave. "No telling how many archers they have in there, and it might slow their reaction time." He eyed the others, quickly noting the tension grow among them as weapons were drawn. "Understood?"

Three nods and Thomas drew his own weapon, his heart suddenly thumping hard in his chest as it prepared him for fight. Oghren was the one giving the order to charge though: "Okay you nug-lickers! Here I come!" Despite his height and heavy armour the dwarf somehow leapt over their cover, greatsword held high.

Scrambling to catch up Thomas broke cover, his shield automatically raised to block the arrows coming at him. Behind him Leliana let loose, sending one of the genlocks to the right to the floor, further to the right Morrigan stood, dangerously close to being completely exposed to the main horde as a dark blob of energy begun to grow between her hands.

The line of archers shattered before them, spread out and with no support the genlocks squealed...no doubt calling for help...even as two of them fell before Oghren's scything sword, Thomas own sliding through the ribs of a third.

Decapitating another genlock Thomas barely noticed the dark course of energy slipping into the tunnel they were trying to enter. When the second struck it was impossible _not_ to hear the crashing as crazed darkspawn beginning to run away, attack one another and even throw themselves at the walls in abnormal fear.

Another genlock appeared from the tunnel, obviously unaffected by Morrigan's spells and wearing fancier armour than the rest. _Emissary...must be_. A second later an arrow lodged itself in the darkspawn's calf, bore through it and stuck itself into the dirt it stood on, making it howl as it reached down to free itself.

It didn't take more than two tugs to free it, its head falling off as the roaring Oghren cut into it, sending the whole body flying. _Berserkers_...then the dwarf continued in, roaring his head off.

"Oghren no! Dammit!" Thomas bashed the last genlock in the face with his shield and begun to run, trusting Leliana to shoot it down before it could stab him in the back. "Morrigan! On me!"

Turning the corner Thomas' eyes widened at the sight. Even with the nightmarish self-destruction the darkspawn had wrought upon themselves there were still _tons_ of them left...and all rushing straight at them. Ducking in his run Thomas barely avoided a volley of arrows large enough for a battlefield and charged into the thick of it.

Oghren was already surrounded, but as Thomas watched the dwarf set about the creatures with the strength of a madman. Three of them simply evaporated into bloody chunks with a single sweep of his sword, a fourth coming up at his back was impaled by the large blade...and then sent flying into a cluster of hurlocks as he continued his sweeping blows.

Jumping over a dead genlock Thomas tried to reach Oghren, only to be blocked by half a dozen baying hurlocks. He raised his shield...and found them all turning to ice as Morrigan's cold spell struck them. In fact he felt the unnatural cold grazing his own sword arm, making him shiver as his armour and skin was turned frosty white.

_Had she meant to do that? Now I understand what father meant with scorn of a woman...she hadn't really...had she?_

Ignoring the disturbing thoughts Thomas continued on, his fist punching the head off one of the frozen statues even as he watched Oghren cry out as a massive Ogre grabbed him and hauled him into the air, the beast roaring into the dwarf's face. Roaring back Oghren lashed out at the creature as best he could, but in his position he could get no leverage on his blows and only managed to scratch the arm of the monster holding him.

Catching up Thomas smashed his shield into the ogre, causing it to drop Oghren as it tried to catch its balance. "I told you to stay next to me!" He managed to shout over the din of battle, but the dwarf just ignored him as another roar escaped him and he returned to his frenzied attacks. "Dammit!" Whirling about Thomas crashed his shield repeatedly into one of the still frozen hurlocks, breaking the creature into pieces as the frozen limbs broke apart. "I told you to-"

Looking back he found Oghren atop a knocked over Ogre, legs wide apart as he stabbed his greatsword in between its eyes with a loud crunch. The creature went limp even as Oghren freed his blade with a flourish, sending the top of the Ogre's skull flying into the face of a genlock, a second later it too lost the top of its skull as Oghren continued his mad charge, sending anything in his path flying.

"Is he trying to get himself killed!?" Leliana's shout echoed Thomas own thoughts even as her arrow sent a genlock that had sneaked up behind him stumble past him. There was no time to thank her though as Thomas moved to help Oghren, the dwarf already standing atop a mound of bodies as he went to work on the beasts charging him, ignoring the numerous arrows bouncing off him like rain.

Something large, and _warm_, hurtled past Thomas. He barely had time enough to raise his shield to shield his eyes as the fireball whizzed past Oghren, nearly hitting his whirling sword, instead it struck deeper into the tunnel, setting it alight with screeches of pain as the struck enemies burnt.

The next moment Oghren fell backwards, the wave of warm air knocking him off his mound and head first into the floor below, his legs still stuck in the pile of singed dead.

Then there was silence.

Looking back Thomas found Leliana staring at Morrigan, the woman had a neutral look on her face as she strapped her staff back unto her back. Thomas couldn't help it, he cocked an eyebrow in question. The witch merely cocked one of her own, looking so calm that Thomas felt a worm of worry snake itself into his gut._ Maybe I should get some more templar training from Alistair_... "Are we done here? I wish to finish this as soon as possible." No more was said by Morrigan as she brushed past him, her steps a bit faster than usual. _Or perhaps I shouldn't postpone that discussion any longer..._Thomas swallowed at the thought.

"Oi! By the tits of my ancestors!" Oghren suddenly called out, clumsily rolling over unto his side before getting up. "What is wrong with you!?"

"If you wish to die so much you should have asked me to aid you...at least that would be entertaining." Morrigan replied without even looking at the dwarf as she kept walking, apparently expecting the others to follow, or not...she didn't seem to _care_ in fact. With a growl the dwarf moved to retrieve his weapon, his face looking as if he was ready for murder.

"She has a point." Thomas stepped forward before anything could happen, an accusing finger pointing down at Oghren. "I don't know your motivation to risk yourself like that when we're so close." _I can guess though...you're afraid, I recognise it all too well_. The look in Oghren's eyes confirmed it, _poor man_... "But I will not hear of it, follow orders and keep your rage in check or _I'll_ be the one tying _you_ up!"

The dwarf actually looked...regretful, if only a little. He said nothing as he sheeted his sword and moved to follow Morrigan.

Then Leliana was up against his back, one arm lazily draped across his chest. _Among still warm bodies...why do I only attract the nutjobs!? _"Tying him up huh?" She whispered, tone mischievous. "Saucy...if only Zevran could have heard that, he would have been _sooo_ proud."

Thomas blinked. What did-_oh_. His face turned scarlet red. "Don't tell him I said that..._please_?"

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." Leliana's tone was anything _but_ reassuring. "After all, I don't want _more_ competition..."

"That would never-!"

A finger on his lips stopped his protest, and her nearness made him extremely uncomfortable. Even with _Leliana_...he did _not_ like this _subject_. "Besides, _I'm_ the one keeping ropes in my tent."

Thomas heart stopped.

Giggling uncontrollably the woman stepped away and walked past him. Her hips swaying just a bit _too_ much...Thomas looked away, feeling as if all blood had suddenly rushed to his head, and other places....making it difficult to think.

_For Maker's sake...these people are worse than the darkspawn!_


	8. Chapter 8

_To annjul: Or you could just get a new account..._

_Well she's not all maker talk, her tales of the life in Orlais are kind of creepy and her stories are very nice, it's not really a flat character. Leliana IS deadly and cunning, but Morrigan is more obvious with it, she's really mysterious, but mystery only gets you that far really. And of course she has some good in her (I think even Thomas mentioned that a couple of chapters back) but she really suffers from her nature, especially with the dark ritual at the end...I don't trust her motives there, at all. I don't think ANY man likes his woman cruel though, well, not overly much..._

_Heh, there's no problem with the English, it's not my native tongue either, but one works with what one have, no?_

_PS: Finally beat the game with this guy, the archdemon was surprisingly a bit of a pushover..._

* * *

The entire group breathed a sigh of relief, weary backs coming to rest against cold stone as all four of them slowly slid to the ground. Leliana and Thomas were practically leaning on one another, Oghren burping loudly even as he leaned back against a boulder, mouth open wide as the dwarf struggled for breath, he'd really received the brunt of...whatever that thing had shot at them. Even Morrigan seemed tired, the witch wearily rubbing her bandaged forehead with her eyes closed.

In this room the air was cold, much different from the magma heated stone in the rest of the tunnels. Thomas briefly wondered if that was needed to drive that odd machine they had encountered. He couldn't help but glance at the strange thing.

The machine, surrounded by the four anvils that had been the key to destroying the thing was broken, the faces carved into the stone pillar that somehow could rotate on its attachment to the roof were now lifeless, their eyes no longer glowing with magical induced malice. They had stopped bleeding too... Thomas shuddered at the memory, the feeling of its blood, or whatever it was, coming at him like a projectile and striking him had been as if someone had punched him in the heart, making any armour useless.

_And I wasn't the only one._

A small cough escaped Leliana as a hand clutched at her chest, the other coming up to rub her neck. "Maker...that hurt."

"If the guy who built that thing was still alive I would shove this thing up his ass." Oghren agreed, his thumb shooting towards the greatsword he'd so casually tossed to his side.

Thomas was too tired to admonish Oghren, instead he only managed a weak frown as he leant his head back against the stone, letting the exhaustion roll off him in waves.

"Subtle." Leliana muttered with an amused tone, her head coming to rest against Thomas shoulder. Despite him being heavily armoured in legionary armour covered in jagged corners the woman didn't seem to complain, her face expressing nothing but tiredness, she probably wasn't even aware of what she was leaning on..._ Or maybe she is? Is this another of those...games?_

Glancing over at Morrigan Thomas found the witch looking away, frowning even as a hand was up by her neck, playing with a golden necklace, a necklace _he'd_ given to her...Thomas grimaced. _I really don't want to have this talk, but if postpone much more...it wouldn't be smart that is for sure._ Her bruise wasn't as swollen as before, but still a dark purple. _Why hasn't she removed that yet? I know she can..._

"Was that part of the machinery of this anvil? Or just a means for protection?" Thomas asked, more to distract himself than any other reason. He looked back over to the strange pillar, a pool of dark blood crusted to the floor beneath it by now. Even with the blood and the obvious damage to the eyes of the faces of it he found himself half expecting it to come back to life at any moment. _That would be just great...at least death would give me some rest._

"Protection obviously, it _did_ attack us, remember?" Leliana teased, her eyes still closed, as if she didn't have strength enough to speak and look at him at the same time._ Maybe she doesn't? It feels as if she had more endurance before all this...but maybe I'm just imagining?_ The woman snuggled closer, a strange sigh escaping her.

Shaking his eyes Thomas frowned at the thing. "I don't know...it looks so...industrial? Machin...erally?"

A short giggle. "Machinerally? You've been around Alistair too much."

Ignoring Leliana's teasing Oghren grunted and nodded towards the thing that so recently had tried to kill them. "You might be right, those anvils look usable." He eyed Thomas carefully. "You think the anvil is broken and doing crazy stuff?"

"The thought occurred to me." Thomas replied, then grimaced. "Or it's working perfectly fine yet working against us, which doesn't sound that good either. We could be marching into a place just spewing golems at us."

Silence descended upon the group as they considered the thought. Who knew how many golems that meant? One or two in their way was bad enough...but a _legion_? It would make the fight with the broodmother seem like a cakewalk, which meant they were as good as dead.

_And that is something they shouldn't be worried about._ Regretting his words Thomas forced a confident smile. "Which means some great loot, I don't know about you guys but I'm looking forward to cashing in all these diamonds."

"What will a grey warden do with money?" Oghren asked, no doubt knowing Thomas motive for changing the subject, but running with it none the less. "I mean, sure, you can buy a lot of ale...and some equipment I guess...but judging by what I've heard you got more sovereigns than you know what to do with them."

"I'm saving them." Thomas replied, grinning. "For the victory party."

"Which one?"

Thomas pretended to think about it, rubbing his chin with a thoughtful frown on his lips. "I was thinking after killing the archdemon, but if you want we can always have a minor one after this small thing."

"Heh, yeah I for one wouldn't say no to an ale." Oghren chuckled. "And _small_ thing? You do things like this on a regular basis?"

"You have _no_ idea."

"Really? Well then perhaps I'll join you, nothing like a little bloodshed to make me happy."

"You're free to do that." Thomas offered, despite knowing the man was just joking, he actually found himself meaning it, having that brute around would probably be useful...despite that mouth of his. "Though I have to warn you, we have this darkspawn issue..."

"Ha!" Ogrhen thumped his chest. "Nothing like a few darkspawn to brighten the day!"

"Right..." Thomas smiled, unsure if the dwarf was just joking around or actually meant it. _He has a lot of problems in Orzammar after all...wouldn't surprise me if they wouldn't miss him if he left. Then again what he wants is another thing...and he's not yet sure, that's for sure. Wonder how nervous he is? We're mere hours from determining his fate after all..._

Oghren didn't seem overly bothered by such thoughts though, the dwarf grinning as he struggled to his feet. "Well, we shouldn't stay around here, it's not nice to leave a lady waiting."

"I wouldn't call Branka a 'lady'." Thomas joked. "Nor you 'nice'." The dwarf laughed at him as the warden got to his feet. _Better do this now_... "Okay, Oghren, could you check that structure and see if you can find anything of use?" It was a lame excuse, he knew it, but he had to come up with _something_. "And Leliana, scout ahead and check for traps and any more...architectural horrors..." He grimaced at the thought even as the two companions nodded their consent, moving to obey his command without complaint, even Oghren who was eyeing the pillar with something close to dread.

Morrigan moved to get up. "And I shall-"

"Sit down." Thomas cut in and stepped forward, forcing himself to look authoritative. The witch's eyes narrowed, glaring at him as if he'd just insulted her. _Don't swallow, don't swallow_...Thomas swallowed, just a little. _Erm...partial victory?_

Suddenly the other two were _very_ quick in moving to enact his orders.

Stepping closer Thomas placed a hand upon Morrigan's shoulder and pressed down, forcing her remain sitting. The golden eyes somehow managed to get even smaller at that, narrow slits watching Thomas as if he was a some sort of viper. _Well this will be fun_... "We need to talk."

"I _see_." Morrigan said, tone neutral. "I'd rather we kept going, if we hurry we can finish this quickly."

"Yes...what _is_ with your hurry?"

The witch shrugged, looking away. "The sooner we're done here the sooner I can leave."

"Wait-what? Leave?" Thomas blinked, surprised. "Why?"

"Isn't that what you will tell me to do once we're done here?" The tone was still neutral, but the narrowed eyes seemed...odd as she spoke, not really angry anymore but...something else. "I hardly think you want to have me around after all this." She arched an eyebrow as she finally looked over at him. "Or perhaps you wish to still keep me around for my magic? That _would_ be oddly clever of you."

"Haha, very funny." Thomas rolled his eyes, then continued: "And you're unfair, there is other reasons but your magic for keeping you around."

"I thought you had decided not to pursue those reasons?" Morrigan asked, watching him carefully. "Or perhaps you have-"

Thomas raised his hands, stopping Morrigan from continuing. "No, no...there are _other_ reasons for keeping you around you know."

"I'm sure someone else can insult Alistair for you. 'Tis not hard."

Thomas chuckled, feeling his confidence grow he came down unto one knee and reached to his belt, pulling out a small jug of water along with a small cloth. "You're missing the point."

"Oh?" Morrigan raised an eyebrow, despite the arrogant look he had the feeling she was confused.

Shaking his head Thomas wetted the cloth. "For such an intelligent lady you're quite dense."

"_Excuse me_!?"

"I like you." Keeping his attention on the cloth he felt Morrigan's confusion grow, he didn't dare look up though, fearing what he might find. _Keep yourself focused now_... "As a _friend_, is it so strange that someone might like you for _you_? And nothing else?"

"Pah, platitudes, what is your angle?" Morrigan snorted.

"My _angle_...is to keep you around, for no reason but the enjoyment of your company." Thomas looked up and found Morrigan looking at him with a blank look on her face. Grabbing her chin her held her steady as he reached out with the cloth. "Why have you not removed this bruise? I don't know how you usually do it...but why not remove it as you usually do?"

"I...had not thought about it." Morrigan admitted, blinking. "Must have slipped my mind..."

"Oh well, it gives me an excuse to be around you." Thomas put the cloth against the bruised skin and carefully begun dabbing it.

Morrigan's eyes narrowed once more. "Did you not _just_ say that-"

"Friends like to be near one another too." Thomas interrupted, a little annoyed with Morrigan. _Is it so difficult to think of something but lust or power as a reason to be with someone? Poor thing_... "Can you understand that?"

"I..." Morrigan tried to turn her head away, but couldn't due to Thomas grip on her chin, instead she settled for simply looking away. "...guess...but you can't just expect-"

"I know, I know." Thomas interrupted with a sigh, he pulled the cloth away and pushed it back into his belt. "Just...stay..._please_."

"I suppose I could do that." Morrigan muttered, eyes distant. "'Tis not like my duty is done..."

Unsure, and a little worried about, what she meant by 'duty' Thomas choose not to comment. "Excellent, I am grateful and...I guess I owe you one." He managed a chuckle. "You always surprise me with how tough you are."

"Tough?" Morrigan's eyebrow shot up. "There's nothing to be tough about here...I did not think you one to speak in riddles."

"And she's back, oblivious." Thomas smiled at the witch. "Or maybe not...but have it your way, I won't bother you with this any further."

"I..." Morrigan turned her head away as Thomas let go of her chin. "...thank you."

"Good, and as I said, I owe you one...friend." Thomas watched, somewhat fascinated, as Morrigan's face cycled through emotions. There was some sort of glee in it...then a hint of regret...then happiness. The expressions were short and clipped, almost completely hidden by Morrigan's cracked mask. "Now lets continue lest the dust settles upon us, yes?"

The witch blinked, the familiar words slowly drawing a smile from her. "Yes...lets." The two got up, the corner of Morrigan's mouth still twitching.


	9. Chapter 9

_To annjul: Oh I realize how Morrigan is, or at least I hope so. It's quite simple actually, she's brought up in the wilds with Flemeth, meaning she truly believes in a philosophy ground in the reality of surviving, a line of thoughts very much derived from where, and how, she's been living. Yet she's also human with all that it entitles, making for an obvious conflict. And I might be a romantic (okay...so maybe not 'might') but you're doing the whole 'fixit-thing'. Wanting to fix someone isn't love! At least Leliana has some emotional backbone..._

_I actually agree you on the other chapter, way too short, but I didn't find any real reason to continue that one further... And come on! **I **have some Alistair stuff if you'll check my user! He's so wonderfully awkward and sweet...*sigh*_

* * *

"That's..quite a story." Thomas hesitated, unsure how to proceed.

The cave they were in was stifling warm, the glow of flowing lava underneath the large stone platform they stood on making the walls shine. Everywhere there was lyrium veins, revealing just how deep down they had descended. He could actually _see_ the anvil, the large thing looking just like any other anvil, save the many runes covering it and the burnished shine to it..._and the size come to think of it._

It wasn't far away, but the stairs spiralling up to the top of the stone platform was blocked by this...creature. No, not creature, _Caridin_. The steel golem still retained a voice, a decidedly dwarven voice, if a little artificial since it came from such a strange creature. The hollow sockets looking down at him told him nothing of what the...thing? Man?...thought, but the voice did: "It's no story I assure you, it's my tale of failure."

"I...realized that." Thomas replied, still a little off guard. _Of course he doesn't recognise subtext anymore, he's been stuck here for ages!_ Which of course begged the question just to what lengths the man was willing to go...Thomas was well aware of the golems lining the way up to Caridin, though lifeless the paragon could no doubt awaken them at any moment.

Not that he would need them. The steel creature in front of Thomas was as large as any golem, but of steel, looking like a suit of living plate armour. The fists of the creature was as large as Thomas' head and the chest broad enough to make him feel weak, which not many things could by now...no...angering that man would probably be a bad idea.

Yet...the anvil was right there! So close! Caridin's tale was a horrible tale of death...a torturous way of ending a life...but it meant golems! It meant a possible future for the weakening dwarves! Even Thomas couldn't ignore that... Not to mention that he needed Branka's support to sway the assembly in Harrowmont's favour, which wouldn't happen if Thomas destroyed the anvil. In fact bringing back a raving mad paragon cursing their names and all they stood for would probably be _bad_ for his campaign...

Then again there was Caridin, was he not a paragon?

That didn't solve the main issue however, if he destroyed the anvil as Caridin asked him to...he would be part in dooming the dwarves to a slow death...or at least risking that to happen. _Can I do that? Is it not my duty as leader to sacrifice the few...however cruel they'll be sacrificed...to save the many?_

Golems to aid against the blight...that was another thing to consider. And if they won...would the reason to use the anvil not end? Wouldn't the dwarves stop the barbaric practice when the need stopped?_ Probably not...but it would diminish._

_What would father do?_

"What are you waiting for?" Leliana whispered at his back. "The choice is obvious!"

"I agree, obvious." Morrigan replied, scoffing at the look the other woman shot her. "What?"

Thomas sighed. _They don't understand_...for some reason he found the thought as depressing as the choice he was facing.

"What is your answer?" Caridin rumbled, tone pleading. "Will you aid me in ending this tool of suffering?"

"Give me a moment here!" Thomas snapped, surprised with how angry he sounded. "If...if I help you you will help me in having a king elected in the assembly?" The question was more to stall than anything else, but it drew a snort from Morrigan none the less.

"Yes." Came the expected answer. _Of course, he'll do anything to end all this, it's a small price to pay for him...but for me...how will I be able to sleep!? Dooming the dwarves to death...or defend barbaric torture? Why aren't there ever any easy choices!?_

Glancing to his sides Thomas noted the golems on their flanks, a few lay broken, no doubt from age, but most were still standing, quietly looking at the group, or so he imagined. Now Thomas didn't see golems though. _These...these are people, a woman or man...fighting for Caridin's cause. We've destroyed, killed, several on our way here...would they thank us for ending them if they could? Or would they curse us for struggling to reach what they were trying to defend?_

_But did they really want to defend the anvil? The golems are controlled...unable to do anything but what they've been commanded to do. What is worse, that we killed people defending their home, or killing people having no choice but to fight us?_

It seemed so easy to think that way...to put everything in a moral perspective, to the suffering of an individual. But if suffering of an individual was enough to stop something there wouldn't even _be_ any Grey wardens...and Thomas knew the price there was worth paying.

_No, I can't risk having the blood of an entire race stain my hands..._

Sighing Thomas closed his eyes, took a deep breath...and prepared himself for whatever might happen when he told Caridin his decision.

Then he saw Morrigan in the corner of his eye, the woman carefully tapping one of the still stone golems with her staff, her head cocked to the side and an odd expression on her face. If he didn't knew better he would almost say she seemed fascinated...and a little amused by it, as if she was considering bringing the creature and keep it as a toy.

Thomas couldn't help but smile._ Just when you think she's perfected keeping aloof she accidentally drops her defences_... Then he imagined her a golem, to be turned to the cold thing she was so fascinated by...it didn't sit well with him.

"I...very well Caridin...I will aid you."

"What!?" Morrigan looked up from her playing with the golem, eyes narrowing. "You wish to..._destroy_ the anvil? After all this? Have you lost what remains of your mind?" Stepping away from her plaything she waved at him with an angry chopping gesture. "Would you not wish to unlock its power? The power to create should _not_ be cast aside so lightly, have you no sense?"

Thomas chuckled, almost wanting to tell her the reason for his decision right out. _Of course she would probably think me a sentimental fool then...better modify it_. "Oh? So you wish to volunteer to be the first golem in my new army then?"

The eyes actually managed to get even narrower. _How does she do that!?_ "You would not dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" Thomas asked and looked back at her with the calmest face he could muster. "Or do you wish to turn _me_ into a golem perhaps?"

"What? No of..." Morrigan visibly bit her tongue. "I..." She took a step back, looking perplexed. "What I meant was..." Something close to a groan escaped her lips, then she waved an irritating gesture at him. "_Fine_...do as you will..." Her tone softened, if but a little. "..._fool_."

Caridin bowed his head ever so slightly. "Thank you human, you are one of great-"

"No! No this is wrong!" All turned at the new voice, seeing Branka hurtle towards them, her teeth bared in a near feral growl. "The anvil is mine!"

"The Anvil brings only suffering, if you truly realized this you would not wish to have it." Caridin retorted, taking in the new arrival with surprising calm, no doubt he was already aware of the other paragon's attempts to enter. "Please, help me destroy it and I shall help you bring peace to the-"

"I don't care about the assembly!" Branka snapped as she crouched into a fighting pose, her face a mask of fury. "Nor about _your_ damn conscience! You were _weak_! We need the anvil! _Everything_ else is secondary!"

Surprisingly Oghren was the one to speak up, his face wearing a sulky frown, like when he realised they didn't have any beer. "Can't you hear yourself Branka? The anvil is evil."

"Oh? And what does a drunken lout of a husband that can barely find his sword anymore know?" Branka retorted, each syllable of her sentence making the other dwarf flinch. "You're a worthless sack of bones, and you will _not_ tell me what's right or wrong."

"Branka...the sacrifice is too great." Thomas took a step forward, trying to calm things, despite getting the feeling that it was of no use. He carefully patted Oghren on the shoulder, only to have the dwarf yank his shoulder away with a growl. "You cannot possible think this is a good idea." _Even if I myself have my doubts about not using it...no...act confident!_ "It's wrong."

"This coming from a _grey_ _warden_." Branka snorted. "Aren't you the order that does _anything_ to defeat the blight? Or did that change?" The words struck far too true, forcing Thomas to look away, unable to meet the woman's gaze.

"That...might be part of our code." He felt his hand curl into a fist, scouring his mind for an argument. "But the sacrifice is _ours_ to make, not yours. And _we_ decide what, or who, is worth to sacrifice."

"You self-righteous, weakling..._child_!" Branka growled, eyes shooting daggers. "The anvil is _mine_! I've sacrificed _so_ much! _So_ many! I _deserve_ it! I have given _everything_ for it!"

Thomas opened his mouth to answer, only to find Oghren cutting in, his voice sombre. "And look what it's brought you..."

"Shut up!" Branka shouted, the madness suddenly shining from her eyes as he patience waned. "I will have the anvil! _Now_!"

Thomas felt Leliana and Morrigan tense, both sensing the fight being imminent. Turning his head he looked down at Oghren, the tactical part of his mind trying read the dwarf's expression and what any decision might bring, the other part just feeling sad for him. Oghren didn't meet his look, nor look at Branka, instead he was looking at his feet, eyes nearly closed. The dwarf wasn't moving a muscle, as if he'd been frozen fast...stuck on the edge.

Taking a deep breath Thomas forced himself to meet Branka's eyes, he found only madness staring back, an obsession overruling all else. "No...you will not. Turn back, we will escort you back...and help you."

"No! _No_! The anvil is _mine_! And you're not the only master smith here Caridin!" The woman pulled something from her belt, something which looked like a bent metal stick...covered in _runes_. _This can't be good_... "Golems! To me!"

"Stop her!" Caridin boomed, hand stretching out, as if to grab Branka, despite her being too far away. "She has a control rod! You mu-" The golem stopped mid-sentence, his body turning rigid, unmoving. _Nor can __that__ be good_...

"Branka...no..."

Oghren's words were lost in the crunching sound of half the golems lining the way to Caridin suddenly beginning to move, their heavy feet tearing themselves out of the ground that had held them for decades. Their eyes suddenly glowing with baleful energy. To Thomas surprise two of them moved towards Branka, only to be intercepted by the rest.

The crash of stone striking stone snapped Thomas out of whatever spell that had befallen him. "Morrigan! Cold!" He reached for his sword, cursing his own sluggishness. "Leliana! Keep Branka occupied! Oghren with me!"

An instant later two of the enemy golems turned to ice, a third simply shrugging off the cloud of white particles pouring over it. Thomas shield pounded the closest thing..._person_...over and over again..as expected it fell apart as it lost all integrity. Next to him Oghren came rushing in, his large sword swinging...there was no shout of rage though, no cry of victory as his blade dug deep into his frozen opponent's thigh.

To Thomas surprise Oghren's opponent didn't shatter like his own.

Instead it shrugged, animated once more...and punched the dwarf right in face...sending him to the ground without the normal curse.

One of the golems assisting them stumbled back as another slammed its fist into its chest, then fell apart as Branka's mace dug into its knee, breaking its leg apart. Ducking under the swing of the golem that had just put Oghren to the ground Thomas swiped at its leg, only to find his blade bounce off.

It raised its fist to crush him...and fell backwards as a bolt of lightning struck it in the face, its face smouldering.

There was no time to thank Morrigan though as an incoherently shouting Branka came at him, her mace and shield but a blur as she swiped at him with a speed that belied her stocky dwarven frame.

Grunting Thomas felt the swift mace smash into his gut, a second later Branka's shield struck him in the shoulder plate, forcing him to one knee. "Leliana!" He barely blocked the mace aimed at his face, the impact jarring him all the way to the shoulder. _She has the strength of __ten__ madmen_! "Leliana!"

The arrow slammed into Branka, right between a pair of plates in her side, making her stumble but not falter. It gave Thomas enough time to get to his feet and slam his boot into her face though..cracking her nose and making her stumble backwards...yet again she didn't fall though. "Oghren! I need help with her!"

The dwarf ignored his cry, instead he charged into another golem, great sword bouncing off it, again and again, chipping off pieces of it. _Dammit, better help him_. "Keep her pinned!" Leliana's bow instantly answered the order, forcing Branka backwards with a flurry of arrows.

Rushing over to the dwarf Thomas slammed his shield into the golem's flank, something deep within it loudly cracking. With a groan Oghren swiped at it, breaking its chest apart even as their other allied golem broke, crushed in a bearhug of the final enemy golem.

"Come here!" Branka cried out, her movement erratic as she came rushing back towards him. The magic attacks blasting her and arrows lodging themselves into her armour no deterrence.

"Oghren!" Thomas warned, too late...he fell as the woman slammed into his back...and could only stare as Branka's shield crashed into Oghren's arm. Her mace struck the man in the back, crushing his armour and dropping him to the ground...and as she raised her mace over her head he didn't even seem to _try_ and get up...

Leaping forward Thomas pushed her away, then fell as Branka's last golem punched him in the side with a shattering sound, sending a jolt of blinding pain through his spine even as he rolled with the impact. He croaked the order, his desperation mounting: "Oghren! Get up!"

Branka leapt over the still prone dwarf, her mace a blur as she leapt over at the two women desperately trying to pin her down. "Oghren!" There was no stopping Branka though, like a battering ram she slammed into the two of them, mace clipping Morrigan's head and shield hitting Leliana straight in the chest, making both fall.

_Maker_...

A thundering sound behind him and Thomas turned, finding the last standing golem march towards him, fist raised to the deathblow...and freeze as the still lying Oghren stabbed it between its legs, making both its legs give in...and sending it falling to the ground with a crash. "Sodding...damn the stone and all it brings." Oghren grumbled and got to his feet, his movement still sluggish...unwilling.

"The anvil is mine!" Branka's cry came, the dwarf spun away from the two knocked down women and hurtled towards the two men in the group, crossing the distance in mere moments. _Maker she's-_ Thomas groaned as Branka's mace somehow made its way under his shield and slammed into his shoulder, then fell backwards as her shield struck him in the forehead.

Dizzy Thomas shook his head, trying to clear it even as he heard Oghren grunt and groan, accompanied by the crunch of breaking steel. "Branka...I've failed you."

"A failure like you can't fail me!" The woman roared...then there was a crash and a thump.

Rolling on all four Thomas looked up...and found Oghren once more knocked unto his back, completely still as Branka stood above him, mace raised.

And _hesitating_...

The mace shook...wavered...then a roar escaped the woman as she firmed her grip on the weapon, the mad glee returning to her eyes. And Oghren _still_ didn't move...his eyes empty as he looked up at the woman.

Crying out Thomas leapt forward, shield smacking the woman over the head and sending her stumbling away.

She _hissed_ at him, her face a feral mask...all sense lost in her...nothing but a rabid animal.

"Oghren! Help me!"

To his surprise the dwarf obeyed him, shooting past him Oghren's sword swept at Branka's head, she easily ducked under it though, as well as the following attack against her leg. The attacks forced her to move away though, the blows putting her off balance and forcing her to keep moving.

_They're not killing blows_..._he can't do it_... Thomas watched as Oghren continued to attack, blow after blow keeping Branka off balance. No blow was truly _aimed_ at her though...the dwarf merely went through the motions, doing his duty, waiting...waiting for death. _Or_...

Charging forth Thomas' sword smashed into Branka's chest, chipping a piece off it in an explosion of sparks. The woman merely grunted, her madness letting her ignore any injury she'd received. With a grunt she swept her mace around, the heavy head smashing into Oghren's shoulder and forcing him back.

Taking a step backwards Thomas regained his balance, shield forward, sword horizontal...ready.

Turning at him Branka bayed at him, eyes wide, mace and shield to the side, both stained with blood by now. And her armour _chipped_...

A roar and she came at him, mace raised, shield forward, ready to bash through his guard and break his skull apart.

Quick step forward, shield meeting shield...both forced upwards by the impetuous of their movement...a grunt and Thomas sword smashed through the armour, right where it had been chipped at the most, right through her chest...

The madness faded, turning to nothing but a blank..._calm_.

Looking away Thomas pulled his shield back...and smashed it into woman's face, forcing her off his blade and thudding to the ground.

Finally dead.

* * *

It was over.

Caridin was gone, his anvil destroyed, and as Morrigan and Leliana took to looting the dead and make a tracing over the golem registry respectively Thomas found himself sit at the stairs leading up to the broken anvil next to a surprisingly quiet Oghren.

Furtively looking at the dwarf Thomas found nothing to work with, no words that could really help...the dwarf was merely looking at the ground at his feet, face devoid of any readable emotions.

"I'm...sorry."

Oghren didn't reply, in fact he didn't seem to have heard Thomas. _Maybe I should...no...lets wait_. Looking over at Leliana and Morrigan Thomas found the two women attentively tending to their works. Neither was talking at the other...on the other hand they weren't glaring at each other or coming with scathing comments...at least that was something...in fact they seemed oddly at peace, letting each other work at what they preferred.

_Huh_..._what a strange breed_..._these women._ Thomas grinned, half expecting his mother to hit him over the head for such a Fergus-like statement. _Fergus_...

A sigh brought him out of his contemplation, looking back at Oghren he found the dwarf running a finger from the bridge to the tip of his nose, his face still expressionless. "Nah...no skin off my nose..." A small grin appeared under the red beard, hesitant and a little pained...but it was still there. "She was a good woman you know...but always a little too soft in the skull if you know what I mean."

"No one's perfect." Thomas noted, not really knowing what to say.

"Hehe...you could say _that_ again." Oghren shook his head. "So how about it, still want me to come with you? There's not much left for me here, other then to get sodding drunk...and even _that_ gets boring after a while."

The dwarf wasn't looking at him, but Thomas had the feeling that he was listening intently for the answer, the casual way he asked the question nothing but a cover. "I would be honoured."

Oghren spat at the dirt, making Thomas frown..._filthy_ _habit_...a chuckle rumbled out of him. "You and your honour, I bet it gets you into all sorts of trouble eh?"

"You have no idea." Thomas gestured at the other companions as they begun to finish with their work. "But there's always someone to pull me out you know..."

For some reason he expected some sort of lewd comment, but none came, instead the dwarf nodded, face serious. "Yes...I guess you're right about that. Good women...can't live without them heh?"

Thomas nodded and reached for his backpack, fishing out something he'd hidden at the bottom of it. The blue flask was only half filled, a thing he'd used to wash away poison and infections from some wounds. "Want some?"

Oghren looked over at the flask...and instantly shone up in a smile, if not as wide as expected."Why I'll be...that's Garbolg's Backcrountry Reserve! Have you been holding out on me!?" He punched Thomas on the shoulder before swiping the bottle from him. "You sodding bastard!" Pulling the bottle close the dwarf looked down at it, a small smile still playing on his lips, eyes distant.

"So...?"

"Yeah." Oghren muttered and took a deep breath, then uncorked the bottle and raised it to the air, face serious. "To good women." He pulled the bottle to his lips.

"To good women." Thomas agreed, looking over to Leliana and Morrigan as the two dusted themselves off and begun to make their way over to them. "To good women..."

_The end, for this story._

* * *

_Thanks to all who's been reading, especially the reviewers, it's always nice to be appreciated._

_I plan to write more stories with this character, but it wouldn't be right to put those here, so check my profile if you wish to read more...two one-shots are already planed. _


End file.
